


Love Is Blind And Lovers Cannot See

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assault, Blind Character, Child Abuse, Dark, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: In a world where you see colour the first time you touch your soulmate life should be perfect. Unfortunately for Thomas Jefferson he can't even see the greys of the world around him. He knows that finding his soulmate is next to impossible but when he does he is willing to do anything for the man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Merchant Of Venice by Shakespeare  
> I can best describe this fic by saying it will make you feel grey. I know that's not really possible but from my reads of it this fic has left me feeling grey. Yes, it has a happy ending but until that moment it is very sad. Please be aware of this.

When Thomas was born no-one knew that something was wrong with him. It was only as he grew, as he stumbled and feel that they began to suspect. They refused to have it diagnosed until Thomas was five, when his shins were bruised to all hell and he’d already broken his arm by slipping down the stairs.

It was then that they took him to their private doctor in the dead of night. When they heard the prognosis they broke down sobbing as they realised their son was a freak, an outcast, would never be loved.

Thomas just sat there and stared down at his hands as the doctor’s words bounced around his skull. Degenerative eye condition. He’d be blind before he was a teenager.

He would never see his soulmate.

That was what caused his tears to start, the fact that he would never be accepted easily and implicitly. He’d never meet his other half. How could he? In a world where everyone was colour blind until they met their love, Thomas was broken.

He would never know his soulmate.

 

When Thomas was fifteen he adopted Grizzle. His parents laughed it off when the media approached him about it, saying he was close to the dog. They ignored any reporter who mentioned that breed was used for the blind and when the reporters wouldn’t back off they paid them to.

Thomas heard it all and saw none of it. He was blind. Grizzle was the aid he’d never known he’d needed but suddenly everything was easy. Grizzle didn’t push him or shout at him when he didn’t manage to keep up. Grizzle was a quiet, calm companion that Thomas never wanted to be separated from.

He knew he was a disappointment to his parents. Even without his sight he could feel the pauses in the conversation, the way his parents spoke around topics as if he was stupid as well as blind. He knew they wanted him to be complete, wanted him to not be broken like he was.

On the other hand, Thomas couldn’t do anything to heal himself. He knew that his parents were looking into cures but he also knew it was all too far away. No-one wanted to associate themselves with blind people, people who couldn’t even see the greys of a soulmateless world. Thomas had heard the people on TV debating whether or not he even deserved to live, if it would be better to put him out of his misery.

He wished he could say it didn’t hurt. He really did.

Grizzle was there on the long nights when there was no-one else, when not even Thomas’ parents wanted to be there. Grizzle would lie there as Thomas sobbed into his thick fur and he didn’t judge, he never judged. Grizzle had never wanted Thomas dead because he wasn’t enough, Grizzle had never wanted Thomas to be better because of a stupid genetic illness. Grizzle just wanted Thomas to be there.

Thomas just wanted Grizzle. He knew his soulmate was impossible. He could settle for a pet.

He had to after all.

 

As soon as Thomas hit eighteen he decided to leave home. He made all the preparations to go to the university he wanted. Well, the best university he could as someone who would never find their soulmate.

When his parents tried to make him stay Thomas screamed and didn’t stop until they finally let him go, throwing the words that they’d always kept behind closed doors and in whispers. Thomas strode from the house with tears leaking from his eyes but Grizzle was beside him and his future was in front of him.

Nothing else mattered.

 

Thomas threw himself into work the moment he arrived at university. He didn’t have a second to waste. Everything was more difficult. The lecturers were reluctant to give him recordings, not all of the books were available in braille or audio versions, the teachers didn’t want Grizzle in their classrooms and the first book they studied in his English class was about soulmates.

Thomas sat straight backed as he heard the whispers around him. Grizzle lay next to him. He knew the book well enough and he knew he belonged in that lecture hall just as much as the rest of the students. Maybe even more. When he walked up the stairs and tripped over an extended leg, causing him to crash to the floor, it didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere.

It felt like those people on TV all those years ago were right.

But Thomas Jefferson was not one to give up.

He fought back against each one of his restrictions, fighting for the accessibility that the university eventually gave to him. Any class he wasn’t allowed to bring Grizzle to, he simply sat outside and listened. He recorded lectures on his phone and listened back again and again until the words were nearly burned into his brain.

He didn’t bother with parties or friends. His growing up had put him ill at ease around other people, the constant need to hide his disability and the fact that he was blind to begin with made it difficult for him to act normally around anyone. He occasionally got drunk in his room but he didn’t like to think about those nights too much. They normally ended up with him sobbing, half drunk, with Grizzle nudging him gently into bed.

So when he met James Madison he was amazed.

James sat next to him in one of his classes and Thomas had got up to go to the toilet halfway through a class. When he’d returned his pen had moved. He had frozen before he began to panic softly as the teacher continued talking. He heard a soft snickering from next to him and he let out a breath.

They were making fun of him again. Thomas clenched his hand into a fist and stared straight ahead.

“Here.”

The whispered word made Thomas snap his head to the side. He felt something being gently pushed into his hand. He tilted his head to the side as he examined it. His braille pen.

“Thank you,” Thomas whispered back. He paused for a long moment before he forced a smile onto his face. Suddenly the laughter on the other side of him didn’t matter that much.

When the lesson was over, Thomas turned to face the boy.

“I don’t understand. Why did you help me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m broken,” Thomas stated. “I’m blind.” The other boy was silent for a moment before he let out a long sigh.

“I know you can’t see it but I’m in a wheelchair.” The boy’s voice was quiet. “I’ve got used to people calling me broken.”

“I’m sorry. My name’s Thomas. Thomas Jefferson.” Thomas offered his hand for a handshake.

“I’m James Madison.” James took the offered hand from a much lower angle than Thomas had been expecting. “How did you go blind?”

“Degenerative eye condition. Had it since I was born. I was legally blind by the age of eight. Do you- do you wanna go get a coffee or something?”

“That sounds great.”

Thomas began to walk, Grizzle pressing against his leg, and frowned as he heard the occasional squeaks from James’ wheelchair.

“How did you become disabled?” Thomas blurted out. James chuckled.

“Most people are more subtle than that.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“I was in a car accident about four years ago. I was in a coma for a while and when I came out of it I was missing my legs. Pretty weird thing to wake up to, honestly.”

Thomas laughed at that and then paused.

“Was I- was I meant to laugh at that?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t really hang out with a lot of people do you?” James asked quietly. Thomas sighed.

“What gave it away?”

“Not many people hang out with me either. It’s okay.”

Grizzle paused and Thomas did the same. He heard cars in front of him and he reached down to pet Grizzle.

“So how does the uh- how does the dog work?” James asked awkwardly.

“Grizzle is trained to go everywhere with me. I’ve had him since I was fifteen and he’s saved my life more times than I can count.” Grizzle began to move forwards and Thomas followed him, hearing James’ chair do the same. “We know each other by now. I’d be lost without him.”

“That’s really cool. So he’s kinda your eyes?”

“Yeah.” Thomas chuckled wryly. “He’s just as colour-blind as I am.”

“Soulmates aren’t everything.”

“Tell that again to the blind kid,” Thomas snapped. James sighed. “Sorry.”

“No. It’s- it’s okay. I get it. It must be tough”

Grizzle paused again and Thomas frowned. James’ chair had also stopped moving and Thomas moved his head around for a moment, trying to catch some kind of audio clue. There was a babble of noise behind him and next to him but in front of him was quieter, almost muffled.

“We’re outside the coffee shop,” James said softly. Thomas nodded and began to walk forwards. Grizzle growled and he paused. “Someone’s in the doorway,” James whispered softly. Thomas nodded again.

“Can I touch the back of your chair?”  Thomas blurted out. There was silence for a moment as James obviously thought it over. “So that I can know there’s nothing in front of me. Grizzle isn’t always perfect in crowded areas.”

“Course. Just- just please don’t push me.”

They eventually managed to get their drinks and sat down in what James assured Thomas was a secluded corner of the café. They managed to fall into an easy conversation, something that never happened with Thomas.

James didn’t comment on his blindness or on the fact that Thomas was definitely feeding Grizzle under the table from the bacon sandwich he’d got. Thomas in turn didn’t ask too far about why James decided to help him of all people.

Thomas wasn’t back in his dorm for more than twenty minutes before his phone buzzed and read out James’ new message. Thomas smiled as he listened to them. He typed his response quickly, had the phone read it back to him to double check, and then sent it. He lay back on his bed, Grizzle a heavy weight on his legs and found he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Their weekly meet-ups continued. Then they doubled, then tripled. Soon enough, James and Thomas were meeting up every day. Sometimes they just chatted, sometimes they got drunk in one of their dorm rooms, laughing as neither of them managed to see where they were going or stand upright.

Grizzle took to James very quickly, becoming protective of him and nosing at his hand whenever he became sad. Thomas wasn’t sure what friendship was but he was pretty sure this was damn close. He trusted James which was more than he’d ever done before. It took him a long time to actually get around to talking to him though. When he did, he was drunk.

“My parents hit me when I was a kid,” Thomas announced. He heard Grizzle whine and guessed James must have tensed. Thomas sighed and reached for the bottle again but James’ hand stopped him.

“What?” James sounded shocked and Thomas laughed coldly at that.

“Come off it, James. I’m blind. Of course they hit me.”

“Thomas…”

“They thought I was faking it. Then they took me to the doctor and they got mad at me. Told me I was a failure. If I didn’t get my sight back then no-one would ever love me. They kept me out of public sight so they could hit me whenever they wanted.”

“Shit.”

“You’ve seen all those people who talk about how it’s better to abort children than have them be born blind. You know it’s not a new thing.” Thomas felt Grizzle’s wet nose press against his face and he let out a sigh. “So my parents decided to hurt me after I was born. What’s the difference?”

“Everything! Thomas, that’s illegal!”

“And court cases go so well for the blind.”

“I’m aro,” James stated. Thomas frowned and propped himself up on one arm, sure he’d misheard.

“I- I don’t know what that is.”

“Aromantic. I’m also asexual but that’s- that’s beside the point.”

“What do you mean though?”

“I don’t experience romantic or sexual attraction. I don’t have a soulmate, Thomas. I never have. I was born with colour.”

“What? How- how is that even possible?”

“My parents were confused by it and they told me to hide it so I did. As time went on I heard about more people like me. It’s normal, Thomas. I mean, shit, what is it, forty percent of people who actually find their soulmate?”

“Closer to thirty,” Thomas muttered.

“I don’t have a soulmate and I don’t want one. I have friends and I have my family. Maybe one day I’ll adopt a kid and I’ll tell them soulmates are bullshit.”

“You can’t adopt a kid without a soulmate or partner.”

“Well that’s bullshit as well.”

“Maybe,” Thomas muttered. He frowned. He’d never considered soulmates that way before. His parents had been soulmates, his grandparents had been soulmates, he’d thought he was broken to never be able to have his soulmate. “So it really doesn’t bother you?”

“Nope.”

“Never?”

“No. And I don’t think it should. It shouldn’t bother you either.”

“Maybe.”

“Definitely.”

Thomas smiled softly and, although he couldn’t see it, James smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know the fucked up stuff in the tags? Welcome.

Thomas held Grizzle tight as he felt another kick come down at his back. He couldn’t totally cover the dog but he equally knew that they weren’t there for Grizzle. Grizzle shouldn’t be hurt for something he did.

Thomas didn’t know how long the beating went on for, all he knew was that when it was over there was blood dribbling down from a cut on his forehead. His entire body ached and Grizzle was whining as he nudged Thomas.

“It’s okay, boy,” Thomas rasped out. He struggled to his knees but didn’t try to stand. He took in a deep breath as he began to feel Grizzle over for injuries. As he felt along the dog’s flank Grizzle whimpered slightly. “Okay, I’m gonna get you to a vet first thing, I swear.” Thomas pulled Grizzle close and hid his face in Grizzle’s fur for a long moment.

He could feel tears on his face but he refused to cry into his dog’s fur, refused to let that weakness show. This was nothing new. This shouldn’t feel new anyway.

“Oh my God, are you okay?”

Thomas snapped his head up at the new voice and Grizzle began to growl low in his throat. Thomas realised he’d been so engrossed that he hadn’t realised the person approaching.

“It’s okay, Grizzle,” Thomas muttered. He put his hand on Grizzle’s neck and pulled the dog back slightly. “I- I can’t see. Who are you?” Thomas directed to the man above him. The man bent down and gently touched Thomas’ hand.

The man gasped and Thomas felt static electricity fly from his hand. Thomas pulled his hand back and Grizzle growled again.

“Oh.” The man above Thomas breathed out. Thomas tilted his head up to him. “You have the most beautiful blue eyes.”

“Wh-what?” Thomas stuttered out. The man chuckled, as if he didn’t believe it either.

“I can- I can see colours! You’re my soulmate!”

Thomas felt something relax in his chest at that, something he hadn’t even known was clenched. The tears he’d barely been holding back came spilling down his face and it took a long moment until he realised that there were warm arms around him, pulling him close.

“What’s your name, beautiful?” The man whispered.

“Thomas. Thomas Jefferson.”

“I’m George Frederick but call me King.”

“King?”

“Come on. Let’s get you up.” King slowly pulled Thomas up who whimpered as he stood. His ribs ached and he was shaking. “Is something wrong?”

“It hurts,” Thomas whispered softly. He’d never have admitted that to anyone else, never dared to. But this was his soulmate, the person he shared his own soul with. Of course he was meant to share more with this man.

“My house is five minutes away. Do you want to come back?”

“R-really?”

“Of course. Anything for my soulmate.”

“I never- I never thought I’d meet my soulmate,” Thomas admitted in a whisper. King sighed and brought him into a tight hug. Thomas stumbled slightly, not used to anyone pulling him closer.

“None of that matters now, beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

 

By the time three months had passed Thomas had moved in with King. He spent most days at the man’s house and did his work from home. When the summer holidays hit, Thomas paused before he agreed to stay with King rather than going back to his cold house.

The one problem was Grizzle. Grizzle and King had never got along and two weeks into their relationship King had had it. He threw Grizzle out of the dorm one night he was staying over and Thomas had to lie awake that night listening to Grizzle whining just outside the room.

It had taken several long conversations but eventually Thomas was persuaded by King to let Grizzle go. It was better for them, he’d said. It was better for their relationship, King promised.

As Thomas turned and left James’ apartment without Grizzle’s warm weight next to him he couldn’t help the emptiness he felt. He used his cane for the first time in what felt like years, tapping out each step and forcing himself to listen to every cue.

Walking without Grizzle was a nightmare after being so adjusted to him. Thomas didn’t have the money or want to adopt a new guide dog, he just wanted Grizzle back. But in the dog’s place he had King.

So maybe King wasn’t around that much. Maybe King drank more than twenty year old Thomas was comfortable with. Maybe King sometimes got violent, he never hit Thomas so Thomas knew it didn’t matter. Maybe King didn’t want Thomas to go to university anymore but it made sense. Thomas was miserable at university. It had taken until he met King to understand but he knew life would only get worse for him as he continued through university.

So he had decided to take a gap year, just so he could get his head on straight and work out if he preferred being in a job or university. King had stood by him throughout the decision. James had not. He’d fought against it, said that it was ridiculous to drop out halfway through his university life. That had ended with a shouting match that Thomas had stalked away from, throwing back words he hadn’t meant, words he’d never mean.

The front door slammed closed and Thomas snapped his head up. His heart raced but he forced himself to take a deep breath. He was being ridiculous. He was overreacting. Everything was fine.

“Thomas?” King shouted through the hallways. Thomas sucked in a breath before he slowly stood and walked in front of King. Suddenly there were hands on him and his back was against the wall. Thomas whimpered at the sudden change but didn’t fight it. “Fuck, I just had a shitty day.” King groaned.

“I can make it all better.” Thomas whispered. He knew what King was angling towards and he knew how he could give it. He began to tug King towards the bedroom but King stood his ground.

“I want you here.”

“But George-”

“Now.” A warning note entered King’s voice and Thomas felt himself stripping before he was even aware he was doing it. King didn’t seem to move and Thomas felt his breath catch in his throat. “Now get on your knees.”

“King I don’t- I don’t think we should do it here.”

King sighed at that and Thomas ducked his head. Why didn’t he just go along with what his soulmate wanted? Why didn’t he just accept that for once someone had actually decided to love him rather than anyone else? Why couldn’t he just be normal?

Before Thomas could do anything else, King grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into the kitchen. Thomas let out a strangled cry but King was stronger than him. King threw him down onto the kitchen table and Thomas cried out as something broke underneath him and he felt shards of it being driven into his skin. King didn’t even pause, just flipped Thomas onto his front which forced the shards that had been left on the table to cut into his exposed belly.

“Stay still and everything will be better.”

“G-get off me!” Thomas shouted. “I don’t want this!” He began to writhe but King just sighed. He leant forwards and clenched both hands around Thomas’ throat. Thomas’ arms were trapped underneath him and no matter how much he moved he couldn’t get the hands to shift.

Thomas felt lightheaded by the time King finally released him. Thomas gasped in air like a fish abandoned on land. Each breath was a struggle and as he fought to survive he couldn’t feel the rest of his body. He didn’t realise what sort of miracle that was until later.

Eventually King stepped away. Thomas heard a zipper being done up and wanted to vomit as he realised what had just happened to him.

“That wasn’t too bad, now was it?” King crooned, almost soft. Thomas whimpered and tried to stand but that just sent him crashing to the floor. King laughed at that, a harsh sound that make more tears spring to Thomas’ eyes. “Next time be ready to take it when I fucking tell you to. I’m going out with Sam. I won’t be back until late.” With that, King turned and left. Thomas let his head rest against the floor as he sobbed.

He suddenly didn’t want to be in the house but he couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. James wouldn’t want to talk to him, his parents were too far away and they wanted nothing to do with their blind, broken, failure of a son. It didn’t matter to them that he’d found his soulmate, he was still broken.

Thomas struggled to his feet and leant against the wall all the way to the door. Once there he grabbed the stick he kept there and the spare pair of keys. He then left the house, hobbling weakly. He could hear whispers around him but he ignored them.

Halfway down the street his legs buckled from underneath him and he fell to the floor hard. He began to sob again into the quiet night. Almost immediately there was someone next to him.

“Are you okay?”

“No.” Thomas whispered. “No. I- I’m not.”

“Do you need a hospital? You are bleeding quite badly.”

Thomas paused at that and took stock of himself. He slowly nodded, ashamed. He knew that a hospital visit was worth more than he was but he also knew he couldn’t be a good soulmate in this condition.

“Okay. My name is Lafayette.”

“Thomas. Thomas Jefferson.”

“That is a nice name. Come, my car is just here.”

Thomas leant heavily on Lafayette’s arm as he hobbled the few feet to the car. He collapsed into the passenger’s seat and whimpered.

“Did you see your attacker?”

“Yeah,” Thomas whispered. “It was- it was my soulmate.”

“Mon Dieu,” Lafayette whispered. He started the car in silence as if still turning that over in his head. “This is not what a soulmate should do.”

“I’m not worth being his soulmate. He- he’s just- I said no to him.”

“He raped you?”

“Yeah.” Thomas brushed at the tears on his face and let out a long sigh. “I- this wasn’t what a soulmate was meant to be.”

“It is not. You have- you know what domestic abuse is, correct?”

“That’s for people without a bond. Not- not soulmates.”

“That’s not true. Anyone can suffer from domestic abuse.”

“I’m meant to be happy with him.”

“Here.” Thomas felt something being passed into his hand. He ran his hand over it and felt a number written in braille underneath his fingertips. “When you are ready to admit that this man is not worth your time.”

“Thank you.”

The rest of the drive to the hospital was in silence.

 

The hospital itself was mercifully empty. Lafayette had to leave quickly but Thomas promised to call or text him when the night was over. They took his details and then Thomas just had to wait.

“Thomas Jefferson!” Thomas looked up as his name was called. He extended his stick and began to slowly tap his way across the waiting room. He could hear silence falling but ignored it as he hobbled forwards. When he finally made it into the small impersonal room he wanted to break into tears again.

“So, Thomas, can you tell me what you’re here for?”

“I- I was raped,” Thomas whispered. The doctor let out a long breath. “And I- I have cuts that I- I’m blind so I can’t dress them myself.”

“Okay. Well first off I need to contact the police.”

“N-no! I- I don’t want- this doesn’t have to-”

“Okay, okay. But Thomas, if you don’t do anything then this person might be able to do it again to someone else. Do you really want that possibility?”

“No,” Thomas whispered.

“Good. Well I’m going to walk you through a rape kit. Do you know what one of those is?”

“No.”

“It’s when we document your injuries and take samples. These might be hair or saliva or even semen. They just have to give us enough DNA to pinpoint who did it. Then we’ll take several pictures of your injuries so that if you decide to pursue this in court when you’re feeling better it’s possible. Does this sound do-able?”

“Can I have a shower after?”

“Of course. Now come on.” Thomas stood and reached out blindly for a moment until the nurse set his arm gently across hers and led him into a new room.

 

Two hours later Thomas was allowed to finally stumble from the shower and sit in front of two police officers. The nurse was at his elbow with a box of tissues, having patched him up.

“So, can you please state your name for the record?”

“Thomas Jefferson.”

“Profession?”

“I- I don’t have one. Unemployed.”

“And Soul bond status?”

“I’ve met him. We’re living together.”

“I’m glad you have someone for you in this trying time,” The police officer said with a smile in his voice. Thomas whimpered at that and shook his head.

“He did this to me.”

“Excuse me?”

“He- he raped me,” Thomas whispered. “George Frederick, my soulmate, raped me.”

“Mr Jefferson, you must be mistaken.”

“What?” Thomas asked in confusion. The other police officer spoke up with a sigh.

“Tell us who really did this. We don’t have time to waste.”

“I- I did. My soulmate. George Frederick.”

“Okay, go into the details surrounding this… rape, please,” The first officer said. Thomas frowned at the disbelief in the man’s tone.

“I- King- that’s what I call George- got home. I went to greet him and he started kissing me.”

“Which you consented to?”

“Yeah. But then he- he ordered me to strip which I mean- I- I did. Then he- he said he was going to- to fuck me but I said no.”

“Why did you say no?” One of the police officers asked. Thomas turned his head to the man. “I mean, you’re one of the lucky forty percent. More than that, you’re broken and your soulmate still manages to love you. Why did you refuse?”

“I- I didn’t want it,” Thomas whispered. He felt fresh tears bubbling up in his eyes.

“Why not?”

“I- I wanted to do it in the bedroom. Not in the corridor.”

“So you didn’t have a problem with sex.”

“I- but-” Thomas opened and closed his mouth as he tried to figure out what he should say next. “I told him no.”

“Did you say no or say not there?”

“I- I guess-”

“Guess isn’t enough, Mr Jefferson. Did you state you did not want it?”

“I don’t know,” Thomas admitted softly. “I- he grabbed my throat and-”

“Jesus at that point I would have hit you. If my soulmate was being that fucking ungrateful I don’t know what I would have done,” One of the police officers scoffed. Thomas sucked in a breath and shook his head.

“He choked me. Until I nearly passed out. He pinned me to the table and- and raped me. He raped me.”

“Mr Jefferson,” Thomas could hear the rustle of clothing as the man stood. “Your soulmate cannot rape you. Your soulmate cannot abuse you. Take this piece of advice. You have been given something most people never get. Especially not people like you. I would try to look after it a bit better. Don’t be so uptight about allowing your soulmate what he needs.”

“What he needs? What about- what about what I need?”

“You’re unemployed, blind, living in your soulmate’s house. I think the least you could do is allow him to satisfy his needs when he wants. Do not try to pursue this case any further. We will not support you and any judge would laugh you out of court. Go back to your soulmate and fuck him a few more times.”

With that, the two police officers left the room.

Thomas sat there in shock for a couple of seconds before he wiped at his eyes and shook his head.

“Can I-” Thomas’ voice broke. “Can I have a phone please? I need to call my soulmate.”

“I think that’s a good idea, sweetie.”

That night, as King fucked Thomas into the mattress Thomas kept his eyes screwed tight shut. He was with his soulmate. He was happy. He had to be happy.

He had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thomas!”

Thomas shot up and fumbled around before he hurried down the stairs. He paused at the base of the stairs and turned his head, trying to find where his soulmate was. He heard a chuckle and snapped his head to it.

“On your knees.” King commanded. Thomas dropped down and bent his neck down as well. “Have you done everything I asked you to do?”

“Yes, sir.” Thomas whispered. In the months following the hospital visit they’d fallen into a simple pattern. King brought home money from managing his business while Thomas looked after the house. He cooked and cleaned, making sure that every inch of the house was spotless. Whenever he didn’t King would find out and would beat him until Thomas would beg for his mercy.

King didn’t seem to have a lot of it.

“Well done. Stand up.”

Thomas struggled to his feet and King put a hand on his shoulder, beginning to almost manhandle the man through the house. They walked into the kitchen before King pushed Thomas down into a seat.

“I need to ask a favour of you, beautiful.” King whispered as he slowly caressed Thomas’ cheek. Thomas leant into the touch and whimpered pathetically at the touch. There was so little touch in his life that wasn’t painful anymore.

“Anything, King. I’ll do anything.” Thomas muttered.

“I knew you would, my sweet. You see, I’m down an employee. I just need you for a night or two. That’s all.”

“King, what- what is your job?”

“I run a strip club.”

“A strip club? So I- I’d be a stripper?”

“What would be new?” King’s tone turned in an instant, acidic and cruel. “I know before I got to you there was nothing keeping your clothes on. You threw yourself in front of every man you could! I know you’re nothing more than a fucking worthless whore!” King coupled that last word with a sharp backhand that sent Thomas to the floor.

“I’ll do it!” Thomas shouted. King paused above him and Thomas quaked. He knew he should just accept what his soulmate wanted from him, be his stripper for a night or two. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking anything of it but he was. He was already imagining all of those people just staring at him, at his empty eyes as he stared back blankly. He couldn’t imagine enjoying it for a second, it being anything more than a nightmare in fact.

But he was a good soulmate. He had to be.

“Thank you, beautiful. I knew you would.” King brought Thomas up and began to softly kiss him. Thomas collapsed into the touch and didn’t let the tears fall until King had left for the night, leaving Thomas aching as he always did.

The tears didn’t stop coming then.

 

“So you must be Thomas.”

Thomas turned to where the voice came from and smiled politely. The man sighed as he took in Thomas and Thomas tried not to take it personally.

“Great. You’re broken.”

“I-” Thomas broke off as someone else started speaking.

“Go fuck yourself, Seabury. He’s fucking blind not deaf.”

“Go back to your routine, Hamilton,” Seabury spat out. Hamilton scoffed.

“So what, you’re going to train him? You can’t even dance.”

“It’s none of your fucking business.”

“We both know I’m the best here.”

“Yeah, cause you fuck the clients.”

“You-” Hamilton snarled out. Before he could say anything else, there was another voice. This was much deeper and commanding.

“What’s happening here?”

“Herc,” Hamilton breathed out in relief. “Tell this stuck up little fuck that he’s the reason-”

“You’d better watch your tone, bastard.”

“Don’t you dare fucking talk to me like that, you little-”

“Stop it, both of you,” Herc commanded. Thomas could heard Seabury and Hamilton panting and he could almost imagine them glaring at each other. “Alexander, apologise to Seabury.”

“No.”

“Alexander-”

“Fine. Seabury, I’m sorry you had to be born when everyone would be happier if you were fucking dead!”

“Alexander!” Herc shouted.

“You son of a bitch!” Seabury shouted at Alexander. Thomas flinched back as he heard a fist connecting with skin. Suddenly there was a commotion in front of him and a collection of shouts.

“What is going on here?”

Thomas froze at King’s voice. The people in front of him also quieted down immediately.

“King-” Seabury started, “I cannot work with this waste of space! He-”

“Oh fuck off, Seabury,” Hamilton snapped. “Like King’s going to fucking fire me.”

“Alexander,” Herc growled a quiet warning.

“I don’t care about what you three are doing. I asked Sam here to train my soulmate.” King laid his hand on Thomas’ shoulder and Thomas jumped.

“He’s your soulmate?” Seabury asked with surprise in his voice. “King I had- I had no idea, I’m honoured-”

“He was calling your soulmate broken,” Alexander spat out. Thomas ducked his head down. He still hadn’t said a word, there was nothing to say. He _was_ broken. Seabury had just been telling the truth.

“Alexander, Hercules go back to your jobs. Sam, go practice somewhere else.”

“King-”

“My soulmate is not broken.” Thomas looked up at King’s words and smiled softly. “He is mine. I’ll have John train him.”

“Sir-” Seabury started. He immediately fell silent. “I’ll go and collect John.”

“Make sure you do. Hercules, a word.”

Thomas heard King, Hercules and Seabury walk off. He turned to where he remembered Alexander to be.

“Thank you,” Thomas said softly. Alexander scoffed.

“You’re King’s soulmate.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Fuck off and don’t you dare speak to me again,” Alexander growled out.

“What?”

“He’s a monster and if you’re the other half of his soul then you’re trash.”

“He’s not a monster.”

“Then you have no idea who your soulmate is.”

Thomas paused at that. He knew who his soulmate was. He had the scars to prove it, had the nightmares as well. He knew who his soulmate was and Alexander had no idea.

“Please go away.”

“Passive as well. You’re everything I fucking hate.” With that, Alexander strode off. Thomas let out a long sigh. He heard someone else approaching and turned to them.

“You’re Thomas? I’m John.”

“Hey.”

“Oh are you uh- are you blind?”

“How did you guess?”

“Most people shake my hand.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“I- uh, King asked you to train me.” Thomas shifted nervously. “I’ve never done anything like this.”

“You call your soulmate King?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Huh.” Thomas could hear the frown in John’s voice but he didn’t comment on it and luckily John said nothing else.

“So what happens here? I’ve never been and King doesn’t like to talk work at home.”

“Well, there are dancers but that’s kind of just another word for stripper. You take your clothes off basically.”

“Keeping underwear on?”

“Yeah. There’s no nudity or anything. And some guys might try to feel you up but if you’re uncomfortable the bouncers are good at spotting it. Hercules, the guy who broke up the argument a bit ago, he’s a bouncer.”

“And the others?”

“Sam Seabury is a dancer. He’s not very good but he helps with some of the managerial stuff as well. The other was Alexander Hamilton. He’s-” John broke off and chuckled. “Well, let’s say fiery.”

“Are you close?”

“We used to be. But life happened.” There was something almost wistful in John’s voice at that and he sighed. “Anyway, he’s the best damn dancer in this place. Started here to pay his way through university. Graduated in two years and is just gathering money so he can start a law firm.”

“Wow.”

“Alexander’s one of a kind.”

Thomas tilted his head at that. There was a longing in John’s voice that didn’t quite fit.

“Are you- soulmates?”

“Oh, no. Nothing that serious. Nothing like that.”

“I’m sorry for assuming.”

“It’s fine. Now come on, if you’re gonna be ready for tonight I need to teach you.”

 

It turned out that Thomas was terrible at stripping. He hadn’t been aware that was possible. He could feel John’s patience running thin but the hits Thomas was expecting somehow never landed. John didn’t raise his voice other than in warning and whenever Thomas actually managed to do something, John praised him.

Thomas didn’t know when something as small as a bit of praise made it feel like his insides were on fire but it did.

After a few hours, John suddenly stopped talking. Thomas turned to him in confusion. He could feel John turning to stare at something and as he did, a door swung closed.

“What’s happening?” Thomas asked softly.

“Um.” John paused, obviously unsure of how to put it. “They um- they’re going into the backroom.”

“Backroom?”

“Yeah.” John sounded highly uncomfortable and Thomas tilted his head. “It’s uh- an extra thing a couple of the dancers do. The um- typically the more desperate ones.”

“What’s in the backroom?”

“A bed.”

“A bed?” Thomas asked in confusion. “Why would- oh.”

“Yeah.” John swallowed nervously. “It’s uh- it’s yeah.”

“Who went in?”

“A woman called Maria Reynolds. She has a kid at home. Her husband- abusive son of a bitch who left her.” John sounded sad and Thomas shook his head.

“Is it safe?”

“I mean, define safe. It doesn’t kill them but I can’t imagine it’s comfortable. It lets her make rent each week.”

“No-one should be forced to do that.”

“Shh,” John snapped. Thomas frowned and opened his mouth to respond but before he could, he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to face the newcomer.

“So how is my little soulmate coming along?” King asked sweetly.

“Well,” John stated. His tone was acidic but King either decided to ignore it or didn’t even notice it.

“Come on, Thomas, why don’t you show me?”

“King I- I’m not sure if-” Thomas bit his lip as King sighed.

“So did John just lie to me when he said you were coming along well?”

“N-no, sir!” Thomas insisted. “He- I can do it.”

“I’ve not had him for enough time,” John stated. “He can’t be expected to perform perfectly.”

“Then I can expect him to perform poorly,” King stated. “But I expect my soulmate to perform when I ask him.”

“It’s fine, John,” Thomas whispered. He slowly reached for the pole in front of him and pulled himself up. He could feel his soulmate’s eyes on him but he ignored them as he twisted, trying his hardest to remember what John had taught him.

Halfway through the routine his hands slipped and he fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. He whimpered slightly and winced as he heard his soulmate laughing.

“Shit, are you alright?” John asked, a gentle hand landing on Thomas’ shoulder.

“Yeah,” Thomas muttered. King was still laughing above him as Thomas slowly clamoured to his feet.

“If that’s the show you’re putting on tonight then this will have been the best choice I’ve ever made.” King slapped Thomas on the back and Thomas flinched. “Laurens, make sure he gives a good show tonight or it’ll come out of your check.” With that, King strode off, still laughing. Thomas let out a long breath and shook his head.

“Your soulmate’s kinda a dick.” John muttered. Thomas nodded.

“He’s my soulmate.”

“Soulmates shouldn’t treat you like that.”

“Do you-”

“I’ve found them. Don’t- don’t tell King, please. He’d kick me out and I can’t afford to lose this job.”

“Okay.”

“Hercules the bouncer and Lafayette the bartender. We-” John broke off with a happy sigh. “I never thought I could be this happy.”

“I’m glad,” Thomas whispered.

“Are you happy with your soulmate?”

Thomas frowned at that question. Was he happy? He had to be. He had his soulmate, the other half of his soul.

“Can we run through the routine again, please?” Thomas asked softly.

“Of course.”

 

Two days quickly turned into a week which quickly turned into two months of working at the strip club. Thomas began to know the regulars by their smell, by the way they grabbed at him and shoved money into his clothes. He hated every second of it but he didn’t dare bring it up to King.

Not since the second week when he had and King had beaten him until he could barely walk. John had been terrified and furious at the sight of him but Thomas had just shaken him off, it was easier that way, easier to pretend that everything was fine.

Pretend that his soulmate didn’t hate him.

“Darling, I need a favour,” King stated. Thomas nodded softly. “Maria’s- indisposed. You’re taking her place.”

Thomas cocked his head to the side at that and frowned. Take Maria’s place? Maria wasn’t on stage much and even if she was then whenever she got sick, someone else would take over. She-

“No,” Thomas whispered in fear. “No- not- please, King. Please don’t make me go back there.”

“Are you saying no to me, you ungrateful bitch?” King spat out. Thomas felt his breath coming faster and faster as King stood.

“Please…” Thomas whispered. King lunged forwards and grabbed Thomas by the throat. He pinned him down onto the table and tightened his grip. Thomas let out a strangled noise and King increased the pressure.

“You are nothing without me,” King spat out. “I feed you, I clothe you. In return you will do whatever I tell you to do. Do you understand?” King slammed Thomas’ head into the table before he released him. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Thomas barely managed to get out through the lump in his throat.

“Good.”

Thomas spent most of that night forcing tears out of his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted more angst, right?

“You know you could get out.” John’s soft voice made Thomas move his head towards the source. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. John sighed. “Look man, it’s- it’s obvious he’s got you doing shit you hate. I don’t get what your deal is but this is just a job.”

“No it’s not,” Thomas whispered. “I sleep here, John.”

“You what?”

“In one of the beds in the back.”

“Why?” John sounded horrified and Thomas scoffed.

“Because I- I was an idiot. I argued back.”

“That’s- how long have you been doing that for?”

“It was a week after the first time I did it so I dunno, three months?”

“Jesus, dude. Come back to ours tonight.”

“N-no,” Thomas muttered. “He’d find out. He’d hurt me.”

“He hurts you?” John asked angrily. Thomas nodded slowly. “That’s fucked up.”

“He’s my soulmate, John. He’s the other half of me. His fucked up is my fucked up.”

“Are you sure?” John’s voice was soft and Thomas frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve known you for a couple of months now and- look, you’re nothing like him. You’re a bit arrogant sometimes but you’re kind and you’d never do half the shit he does.” John sighed. “Are you sure he’s your soulmate?”

“Yeah,” Thomas whispered. King had to be his soulmate. He hated his existence but at least it was better than being alone.

Thomas frowned, it was better than being alone, wasn’t it?

 

Thomas lay on the bed, tapping his fingers slowly. He’d been told to strip and wait for a client and given no more information. Typically he met them at the entrance of the club and brought them into the back room himself.

He heard the door swing open and he sat up. He paused as he heard two sets of heavy footsteps. Thomas stood and tried to get his breathing under control. He knew that some of the others got more than one person occasionally but it had never happened to him.

“So this is Thomas,” A man drawled out. Thomas heard him stepping forwards until he must have been less than a foot away. “I can see why he’s popular.”

“Of course he is.” King’s voice rang out and Thomas felt ice shoot down his spine. He couldn’t disobey orders, not when King was so close. King also stepped forwards and Thomas turned his face to him. “I pick the best ones.”

“King, please-” Thomas whispered. “Please.”

“Shut up and act your part,” King snarled. Thomas nodded slowly before he turned to the man that had to still be in the doorway.

“H-how do you want me?” Thomas asked. If he’d been able to see he’d have been able to see the grins that spread across the two men’s faces.

 

Thomas lay on the floor, eyes screwed shut. He heard King bidding goodbye to the man and then King sat on the bed behind Thomas.

“You did well, Thomas,” King muttered softly. Thomas sniffed and tried to stop the tears in his eyes from falling. “You’re one of my favourite whores right now.”

“I don’t want this, King,” Thomas stated. “I don’t even fucking want to dance. Please just- just let me go back to your house. I don’t-”

“Oh no. I know you’ve been feeling lonely during the day so I’ve figured out the perfect way to fix it.”

“No!” Thomas shouted. He clamoured to his feet and faced King. “I don’t want this, King! I don’t want to be your whore, I want to be your fucking soulmate!”

“Well then fucking act like it,” King hissed out. Thomas frowned.

“W- what?”

“You talking with the other dancers? Acting like you’re one of them? You are my soulmate, Thomas! And if you continue to debase yourself-”

“You make me fuck strangers!” Thomas screamed. “You make me fuck strangers and hit me when I don’t do it well enough! I’ve done this for nearly half a year and I just want to be done, King. I just- I just want to be done.”

“Fine. I know exactly what you can do tomorrow.” King’s voice was icy cold and Thomas cowered back. “Something that will show you just where you belong.”

 

“Look at the little kept pet.”

Thomas bristled as he heard the words from across the room. He didn’t bother turning to face the man who had spoken, he knew what he looked like. He was dressed in just a thong, crouched in front of King’s chair as the man wasn’t even there.

He was shaking slightly with how cold the club was but that didn’t seem to matter to anyone much. Thomas sniffed gently and ducked his head down, he wouldn’t let the asshole see him cry.

“Just begging for his master’s cock,” The voice spat out again. Thomas flinched back as he braced himself for the harsh laughter that should follow. Instead there were the slow measured steps of King.

“Do speak up, Alexander,” King commanded. The other man, Alexander, fell silent. “I think Thomas almost didn’t hear you.”

“Sir-”

“He is mine. I have told you this before. You are not to stare. You know what I have to do when that happens.”

“Sir, please-”

Before Alexander could say anything else there was a horrible smack. Thomas flinched back as he heard something heavy fall to the floor.

“Don’t put an icepack on that. There are more than enough people wanting to mark you up.”

“Get the hell off me,” Alexander growled. “I might be your stripper but I’m not your whore.”

“Not yet.”

Thomas heard the sound of a hand striking soft flesh and winces as he realised his soulmate must have hit Alexander’s bum as he passed. King didn’t even bother saying a word to Thomas as Thomas slowly sobbed in front of his empty throne.

 

“You bastard!”

Thomas flinched at the shout. He turned to the source of the noise and heard footsteps approaching.

“John, don’t do this,” Hercules whispered. Thomas frowned at that, the two tried their hardest to avoid each other during the work day.

“Is something-” Before Thomas could finish what he was saying, John’s footsteps grew closer and something punched Thomas hard enough to make him fall to the floor. Thomas coughed and felt blood fill his mouth.

“You told him!” John shouted. “I helped you, Thomas! I helped you over and over again and all you did was betray me!”

“John, this isn’t the time!” Hercules shouted. Thomas curled in on himself as a boot came down on his back. He heard a commotion that sounded like someone pulling John away.

“He sold us out!” John shouted. “The fucking whore sold us out to his soulmate!” Another kick came to Thomas’ head and a splitting headache started up.

“It’s not his fault!” Hercules shouted. “John!”

“You fucking deserve what he does to you!” John screamed. Thomas looked up in horror. “You deserve when you hits you and rapes you because you’re not fucking worth the ground you’re stood on!”

“John that’s enough!” A new voice rang out. Thomas paused as he recognised the voice.

“Laf, he- he’s nothing. He sold us out!”

“Stop it, John,” Hercules commanded.

“He-” John suddenly broke off as two more footsteps approached. One was heavy and commanding while the other had a definite limp in it. “Alexander, what the hell happened?” John breathed out. He walked forwards but then paused.

“What happened here?” King asked, voice hard.

“John lost his temper,” Hercules said softly.

“It was my fault.” Thomas stated, struggling to his feet. Before he was even all the way up, King kicked out his knees and Thomas fell again, not managing to catch himself before his chin smashed into the floor. He remained on the ground for a long moment, listening to the stunned silence.

“I wasn’t asking you,” King spat out. “John, what did you do?”

“I-” John sounded unsure all of a sudden. “I was- I was angry.”

“So you decided to take it out on my soulmate?” King’s voice was still that carefully neutral voice that made Thomas cower.

“Yes, sir,” John muttered.

“John, give me fifteen dollars and you can do whatever you want to him.” King chuckled and Thomas flinched. He knew he was being sold but he hadn’t realised he was worth that little.

“I’m good actually,” John ground out. King scoffed.

“I’ll take the fifteen dollars out of your severance package. If you want your money’s worth then you have an hour.” King used the edge of his boot to push Thomas’ head up. “He looks even prettier when he cries.”

“You’re a fucking monster, King,” John spat out. “I can’t believe I ever fucking chose to work for you!”

“But you did,” King stated. “And now I think you’re not welcome here. Security!” Thomas heard three heavy footfalls. “Take these three men out. They’re not allowed back in.”

“You fucking-” John shouted. Thomas flinched back as he heard a scuffle break out. After a bit he heard a door slam shut and the three footfalls return. King sighed happily and Alexander whimpered weakly at whatever the man was doing.

“Well, thank you, security,” King said, his tone warm. “Now then, if it’s any solace, I believe Thomas has been paid for.”

“What?” Alexander asked in horror. Thomas let his head fall back to the floor. “No! He-”

“You sound as if you want another client,” King hissed. “You could take his place if you want.”

Alexander paused before he sighed.

“No.”

“No, what?” King asked, voice honey sweet.

“No, sir.” Alexander whispered.

“Good. Now come on.” King and Alexander’s footsteps began to walk in the all too familiar route to the back rooms. Thomas followed, flinching as he felt one of the security guard’s hands fall on his back.

 

Thomas lay on the bed with his eyes closed. The three men had left a while back and he could feel cold air across his naked body. He heard the door creak open but didn’t bother to move.

“Did you tell him?” Alexander’s voice was shaky and Thomas sighed. “Did you tell him John, Laf and Herc shared a soul bond?”

“No,” Thomas muttered. “But what does it matter?”

“They were my friends!” Alexander shouted. “They were my only friends in this shit hole!”

“He was my friend too,” Thomas whispered. Alexander was silent at that before he sat down on the bed next to Thomas. Thomas felt something soft hit him and he flinched back for the next hit.

“They- they’re your clothes,” Alexander said quietly.

“O-oh. Thanks,” Thomas muttered. He pulled the clothes on and then sank back down onto the bed.

“When was the last time you saw the sun?” Alexander asked.

“When I was seven,” Thomas smiled faintly at the memory, of the blue sky and the sunlight so bright he could still somehow see it.

“No I- I meant- the last time you were outside.”

“I dunno. Months. It’s not like I could go back to King’s house, not after- not me.”

“No friends?”

“I yelled at him. Told him that- told him a lot of nasty things.” Thomas sighed. “My parents kicked me out when I hit eighteen but they basically disowned me when I was five.”

“Five?” Alexander asked in surprise.

“When my eyes began to fail. Took thirteen years of beating and neglect for them to officialise it.”

“I don’t understand how John’s friend could be King’s soulmate,” Alexander whispered. Thomas sighed.

“Sometimes life gives us shitty hands.”

“Sounds like yours has been worse than most,” Alexander countered softly. Thomas scoffed.

“Maybe. But at least I have my soulmate.”

“At least you have your soulmate,” Alexander whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short chapter and I'll probably post the next one tomorrow.

Two months later, Thomas woke up to a pain in his neck and the sensation of moving. He blinked confused for a moment before he realised that was definitely not normal. He tried to sit up straight and yelped as he hit something hard with the top of his head.

“Is someone there?” Alexander’s voice rang out. Thomas could hear the pain and fear in it.

“It’s me, it’s Thomas,” Thomas called back. Alexander let out a small whimper of fear.

“Fuck I don’t know where we are!” Alexander cried out. “I- I don’t know what’s happening!”

“Calm down, Alexander, it’s okay. It-”

“No! There- there’s no-one who would look for me! I don’t have a soulmate or friends or- or even a fucking landlord because I live in that club! It would just be King and- and- holy shit, Thomas- I don’t-”

“King will find me,” Thomas stated. “He’s my soulmate, Alexander.”

“What if he’s not? What is he’s lying?”

“Wh-why would he do that?” Thomas sputtered out.

“To get the perfect whore.”

Thomas was silent for several long moments before he shook his head. He couldn’t even consider that idea, that he was broken and being used for-

“Describe what’s around you, Alexander,” Thomas commanded.

“I- I can see- whatever we’re in is- it’s wooden. I think it’s a crate. The chains are-”

“Chains?” Thomas asked, trying to ignore how his voice spiked in pitch.

“Around my ankles and neck. Metal.”

Thomas slowly reached up and felt around his neck and ankles. He felt cold unyielding metal beneath his hands. They were much too thick to break and wrapped around him tight enough to make escape impossible.

“I- I’m chained as well,” Thomas whispered. Alexander whimpered in fear and Thomas sighed. “We can get out, Alexander.”

“How?”

“When they open the boxes they’re going to have to unchain you. That’s when you run. Run like hell and hide the moment you can.”

Alexander was silent for a moment, thinking it over in his head. When he did respond he did it quietly.

“What about you?”

“I’m blind, Alexander,” Thomas stated. “I wouldn’t know where to go. The chances are I’d just end up hurting your one shot at getting out of here. Wherever here is…”

“I don’t- I don’t want to abandon you…” Alexander trailed off and Thomas smiled weakly.

“It’s fine, Alexander. There’s no way for me to get out while there is a small chance you could. There’s no point me ruining that small chance.”

“But…”

“Look,” Thomas instinctively turned his head to where Alexander’s voice was coming from. “I cannot escape. You might be able to. It’ll be fine, this way one of us-”

“What if they kill you?” Alexander asked softly. Thomas scoffed.

“You say that as if it’s meant to scare me.”

“Because it fucking is!” Alexander snapped out. “What the fuck is wrong with you if you’re not scared of fucking dying?”

“I don’t think this is the time to get into a philosophical debate,” Thomas stated. “When the chains are undone then you run. I’ll try to take down one of the guards but I can’t promise anything.”

“Okay,” Alexander said softly. “Thank you.”

“Thank me if it works.”

 

The two lapsed into silence after that. Thomas didn’t know how far they were travelling but it felt like hours later that whatever they were moving in slid to a stop. Thomas was surprised for a moment before relief washed through him.

He hadn’t vocalised it but he was desperate for a piss and the constant movement of the floor hadn’t been helping much.

“You ready?” Alexander whispered.

“Ready,” Thomas whispered back. He heard something open above his head and snapped his head up just in time for something to hit him squarely in the face. He heard laughter start up and he scrabbled around for a moment before he found what had been thrown at him. Thomas felt along it, frowning. “I think I got a water bottle?” Thomas half asked. Alexander sighed and there was a bang as if he had slammed his head against the wall of the crate. “Alexander?”

“They say piss on them,” Alexander spat out. Thomas frowned before he fell still.

“Oh,” Thomas whispered. Another round of laughter started above his head and Thomas ducked his head.

“Use it,” Alexander muttered. “We don’t know when we’ll get another chance.”

Thomas heard Alexander shifting and then the sound of urine hitting plastic. Thomas took in a deep breath before he did the same. He placed the lid on the far side of the box in the corner, where he knew he’d be able to find it again. He then screwed his eyes shut and ignored everything else.

When he was done he reached for the lid and frowned. It was gone. His search became almost frantic for a second before there was laughter above him and something hard and plastic hit his head. He slowly reached his hand up and realised that the lid of the crate he was in had never been replaced and he’d been hearing the laughter all too clearly.

Thomas capped the bottle and threw it towards the laughter, feeling vindication as one of them shouted out in disgust. Then there were hands at his ankle and neck and he realised he was being uncuffed. He fought back violently but was almost instantly pressed into a warm puddle on the floor. He flushed as he realised the bottle must have broken when he threw it.

“Wanna play it like that?” One of the men growled and pulled down Thomas’ underwear. Thomas fought back but a kick to the face made him pause long enough for someone else to pin his neck down, forcing his mouth inches away from the puddle. “Let’s play it like that,” The man muttered as he undid his zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you wondering when Thomas was gonna get away from King. I mean, I didn't lie did I? It was soon


	6. Chapter 6

When Thomas was thrown back into the crate and re-chained he couldn’t stop crying. They weren’t loud, body wrenching tears, just quiet tears of hopelessness. This was his life. He was naked and bruised and had just been raped in a puddle of his own urine.

“Are you okay?” Alexander asked softly. Thomas let out a harsh laugh at that. How could he possibly be okay? “I- I mean- you know, not really okay but kinda okay?”

“You heard what they did.” Thomas spat out. “How the fuck would I be okay?”

“Thomas, if we- if we don’t escape-”

“You will.” Thomas stated.

“If we don’t escape that’s what they’ll want from us.” Alexander’s tone was dull, as if he’d accepted what was happening. “They’ll- they’ll want us for sex.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Come off it, Thomas. Why did they only take us two? Because we’re the only whores who live in King’s club.”

“No. King is my soulmate. I- we love each other.”

“He hits you,” Alexander said softly. Thomas bit down on his lower lip.

“But it’s not abuse,” Thomas whispered, remembering the words from so long ago. “It’s just- just to train me.”

“He hits me to train me as well.” Alexander shifted and Thomas frowned at the noise. “He beat me because I wasn’t good enough. Because I wasn’t a good enough whore. None of my romantic partners have ever hit me, Thomas. If they did then I’d dump them or sue them for abuse.”

“Soulmates can’t abuse each other,” Thomas stated. “I don’t- I don’t want to talk about this any longer, Alexander.”

“Okay,” Alexander said softly, tiredly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Thomas wanted to reach for him, wanted a tiny piece of human contact but he knew he couldn’t. “We have each other at least.”

 

Thomas didn’t know how many hours later it was when whatever they were in slowed to a stop. He raised his head slightly before he let it rest against the side of the crate again.

“Remember the plan,” Thomas whispered. Alexander let out a murmur of agreement. Thomas heard the lid above him open and hands dragged him out as other hands undid his chains. Thomas waited until he heard Alexander also being pulled out. Then, Thomas turned and punched the man who was holding him.

Hands dropped him and shouts rang out as more hands descended on Thomas as he violently thrashed and yelled. He heard a click in front of him but didn’t pause until Alexander screamed.

“Thomas, stop!” Alexander screamed desperately. Thomas paused, breathing heavily.

“Lean forwards,” One of the men growled. Thomas shook his head and the man growled, grabbing a fistful of Thomas’ hair and dragging his head forwards a few inches. Thomas froze as he felt cold metal against his forehead. “Explain it to him, bastard.”

“They have guns,” Alexander whispered. Thomas breathed in sharply. “They all have guns. There’s- there’s a pistol to your head.” Thomas screwed his eyes shut and nodded slowly.

“We have to deliver you alive.” The man holding Thomas snarled. “They didn’t say anything about you having a few bullet holes in you.”

“I’ll behave,” Thomas whispered. The man above him scoffed and threw him to the floor. Thomas flinched as a gunshot rang out. Alexander whimpered but Thomas was pretty sure he hadn’t just been shot.

“Next time it’ll be though your leg,” The man spat out. “Let’s see how easy you suck cock like that. Now get up.” Thomas struggled to his feet and felt the man grab his hair again. He had to bend down slightly as the man was almost definitely shorter than him. The man then dragged him forwards, ignoring as Thomas stumbled from his cramped legs.

“He can walk on his own,” Alexander said softly, as if he didn’t want to argue.

“It’s fine,” Thomas whispered. The man continued to drag him forwards and Thomas had to concentrate everything on staying upright without any kind of aid. He knew he was outside because he could feel the cold air against his body. He shied back as he felt himself entering something warm and presumed he’d just entered the building.

“Take them to the showers.” A new voice said. “And get clothes for that one.”

Thomas turned in confusion but then faced forwards again as the pain in his scalp grew. He stumbled and nearly fell but forced himself upright again. They moved through the warm room to one which was cold. Thomas was thrown onto a wet floor and just crouched there for a moment, trying to gather himself.

“What are you doing to him?” Alexander asked angrily.

“Getting him clean.”

That was all the warning that Thomas got before a blast of icy cold water hit him. He gasped for air but the mixture of the temperature of the water and the power of it forced all the air out of his lungs. He tried to call out but there was nothing. The spray moved down and he tried to cover himself but before he could, the water was turning off.

He felt his ankles being chained again and his hands chained above his head. He turned in confusion but his questions were answered as the blast of water hit him full in the face. Thomas sputtered and coughed but nothing stopped the water as it moved down his body. There were laughs and Thomas could hear Alexander fighting against someone but it didn’t do anything.

After what felt like an eternity Thomas was turned so his face was pressed against the wet tile. The tears he’d only just been holding back slipped down his face as the water continued downwards. Then it turned off suddenly.

“Get the other one in position,” A man said, sounding bored. Thomas was unchained and pushed into one corner of the room. “There are two guns on you so don’t even try to run.” The man threw a towel at Thomas and he flinched. “Dry off.”

Thomas flinched again as he heard Alexander let out a screech as the hose started up. Laughter went up around the room and Thomas ducked his head. Alexander continued to let out whimpers and cries until the hose finally turned off and a towel was thrown at him.

Thomas then froze as he felt someone in front of him beginning to feel along his chest, hand ducking further down. He didn’t say a word as the man’s hand skimmed his hips.

“Get the fuck off him,” Alexander spat out. The man in front of Thomas scoffed.

“He’s awful pretty, isn’t he?”

“I told you to get off him,” Alexander snarled. Thomas shook his head slightly but Alexander didn’t seem to notice.

“I might visit you later,” The man muttered. He ran his thumb over Thomas’ lips. Thomas allowed his mouth to open slightly and the man chuckled. “I think you’ll be popular.”

“Come on, you can fuck him later. First off, King wants him.” One of the other men announced. Thomas snapped his head to that man and his mouth hung open. He was being taken to his soulmate?

The man in front of Thomas threw a bundle of clothes at him which he hurriedly pulled on and then he stood. The man grabbed his elbow and began to drag him through the building. Eventually they came to a halt and the man let go of Thomas.

Thomas looked around in confusion until he heard a heavy set of footsteps approaching. He smiled as he recognised his soulmate’s tread.

“George-” Thomas whispered, stepping forwards. He was brought to his knees at a solid punch. King scoffed.

“You’ve been disobeying my orders,” King whispered. “So now I have to punish you.”

“King- please-”

“Do whatever I tell you to do and maybe you can come back to the club.”

“What- what are you going to make me do?” Thomas asked softly. His soulmate was so close he could almost imagine sinking into the man’s arms, being held close and being safe.

“You’re going to fuck Alexander. Well, he’ll fuck you. Nice and slow to show just how good of a whore I can train.”

Thomas felt his stomach drop at the words and he shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. He wanted his soulmate back but he wasn’t that desperate.

“Please, George,” Thomas said softly. “Please, for the sake of our soul bond, don’t make me do this.”

“Soul bond?” King scoffed. “You’re still so fucking ignorant, aren’t you?”

“Wh-what?”

“I’m as colour-blind as you are.”

“What?” Thomas asked, horrified. He climbed to his feet and tried to ignore how his hands were shaking. “No! You- you saved me and touched me and you told me what colour my eyes were!”

A hand closed around Thomas’ neck and shoved him back into a wall. Thomas didn’t move, didn’t try to break free of the grasp as his world turned on its head.

“Do you want to know what your eyes look like?” King hissed out. “Grey, filmed over. Broken. Just like the rest of you.”

“George-”

“You are not my soulmate.” King hissed out. “You don’t have a soulmate.”

“That’s not-”

“How could anyone love something as fucking broken as you?” With that King threw Thomas back down to the floor. Thomas barely had time to brace himself before a foot was pressing into his back. “You’re going to die alone, Thomas, with no-one to love you. The least you could do is get me some money beforehand.”

The weight lifted and Thomas felt tears dribbling down his face. He couldn’t bring himself to move a muscle as he lay there, remembering every lie King must have told him, every time the man had used him, manipulated him, just for an easy fuck.

And Thomas had fallen for it.

“Now then, slut,” King whispered. “Get up and earn your keep.”

Thomas slowly stood and felt a rough hand descend around his wrist. He was dragged forwards several steps.

“He can walk on his own,” Alexander stated. Thomas rubbed his eyes as he realised Alexander must have seen all of it.

“Strip. Both of you.”

Thomas numbly reached for his buttons and began to undo them one by one. He then slid his jeans off and flinched when he heard a whistle that wasn’t from Alexander or King.

“There are three other men in the room,” Alexander whispered. “They’re just here to watch.”

“Watch what?” Thomas asked. Alexander didn’t answer. Thomas paused before he shimmied out of his underwear. He wasn’t stupid enough to think they’d want to keep him in it.

“So he’s really blind?” One of the men asked. Thomas bit down on his lip and let out a sigh.

“Of course, Reynolds. Only the best for my clients,” King said. Thomas could almost picture the smile playing across his face. The smile he had been foolish enough to think belonged to him.

“Hold it together, Jefferson,” Alexander whispered. Thomas shook his head. “They’re only going to enjoy your tears. Fuck them. They don’t deserve your tears.” Thomas took in a slow breath at that and slowly nodded. He forced the tears from his eyes and turned to face Alexander.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Thomas, come here,” King called out. Thomas turned and began to walk but paused as King spoke again. “Stop. On your knees. As one should approach a king.” Thomas slowly sank to his knees and he heard the chuckles from in front of him as he did so. He then began to crawl forwards until King ordered him to stop. A hand ran through his curls and Thomas shuddered.

He had no idea how he could have ever imagined King loved him. The touch of the man was violent, forceful. Nothing about it was loving or delicate. Almost to highlight this point, King slapped him, sending his head snapping to the other side. Thomas probed his lip gently and came away tasting blood.

“Doesn’t he just look perfect bleeding?” King asked softly. He yanked Thomas’ hair up and to the side, forcing the man to reveal his neck. His other hand then traced a raised scar almost lovingly. “Do you remember this one, love?”

“Yes, sir,” Thomas choked out. He couldn’t forget it, how King had thrown him onto the bed, had forced him down and had then bitten down so hard Thomas thought he was going to bleed out. When Thomas had tentatively asked King not to do it again the man had gone off in a huff, saying that Thomas obviously didn’t really love him.

“And what do we have to do?” Another voice asked.

“Dan, you think too little of me. For now this is just a show. A show of just what you could have next to me.” King then leant down so he could whisper in Thomas’ ear. Thomas shuddered at that. “Go back to Alexander and follow every order I tell you to.”

“Or what?” Thomas snapped out. “There’s nothing left you can do to me.”

“Maybe. But I remember that friend of yours, James Madison, wasn’t it? I never did like him.” Thomas stilled at the words and he could almost feel King’s grin. “I wonder how he’d feel underneath me. I wonder how long it would take for me to make him scream.”

Thomas ducked his head down and began to slowly crawl back to where Alexander was stood. He then sat there with his head bowed. He knew he must look like a dog at attention but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It felt like his heart was breaking in his chest and he couldn’t do anything to hold it together.

He was all the things everyone had told him. He was useless, broken, worthless, and unlovable. He was nothing.

“It’ll be alright,” Alexander whispered. He placed a gentle hand on Thomas’ shoulder and gasped. Thomas jumped slightly as static electricity passed between them but then relaxed. It felt like warmth was spreading from Alexander’s palm and enveloping him. The injuries didn’t hurt so badly and for just a second he could revel in the sensation.

Then Alexander pulled his hand back and Thomas shook himself. He didn’t know he was that desperate for human contact that wasn’t sex. He should be more worried about it.

He didn’t know why he wasn’t.

 

Alexander gasped as he touched Thomas’ shoulder and suddenly the world was thrown into colour. Thomas turned his face up to stare at him and Alexander could feel himself drowning in the endless pools of dark brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who guessed that King was not Thomas' soulmate well done!


	7. Chapter 7

When Thomas and Alexander were excused from the room they both ached. A guard grabbed Thomas, pressed a gun against his head and dragged him to another room. Thomas felt a chain clip shut around his ankle and heard the same happening a few feet away.

“You know, you really shouldn’t have mouthed off to us earlier,” One of the guards said. Thomas didn’t even move in retaliation as he felt punches and kicks falling on him as they stripped him.

Alexander shouted in anger but couldn’t do a thing to stop what was happening until Thomas was thrown back down onto a mattress. Then Alexander was there, his arms gently pulling Thomas close. The guards laughed one last time before they left the room.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alexander whispered back. Thomas burst into tears and curled into Alexander’s shoulder. Just the sensation of Alexander holding him felt like it was healing something inside him.

“He lied to me. I abandoned Grizzle for him,” Thomas whimpered. Alexander nodded slowly and pulled a blanket over both of them, covering Thomas’ nakedness.

“Come on.” Alexander began to rub comforting circles into Thomas’ back and Thomas just continued to sob. “He’s a piece of shit.”

“I was so fucking gullible. I- I chased everyone off and- and now I deserve this and-”

“Fuck that. You don’t deserve this. No-one deserves what King did to you. No-one deserve just the abuse, let alone the rape and the- God Damnit, Thomas, you don’t deserve any of this.”

Thomas curled in on himself and continued to sob as if that could possibly change a thing.

 

The next morning, far too early, Thomas was rudely awoken by a boot to the ribs. He groaned and sat up, the blanket falling off him. Alexander, who was curled up with him, groaned gently and sat up as well.

“Your first day is starting today,” A man stated. Thomas felt something grip his hair and he whimpered. This man was taller than him so at least he didn’t need to duck down in the painful way he had the previous day. Thomas was dragged from the room until he was thrown into another room. He felt around it to find that it was tiny, barely seven foot by four and almost all of the room was dominated by a double bed. Thomas slowly sank down onto it and tried to ignore the shivers running through him. There was now no doubt in his mind about just why he was there.

Thomas brushed at his cheeks as he felt tears dribble down. He felt empty and hollow, as if everything he’d worked towards was gone. After all, it was pointless. He was as lovable as he had been when his parents first hit him.

He was just as useless.

The door clicked open and Thomas turned his head up. He heard heavy footsteps and the door clicked shut behind him.

“Strip,” A voice commanded. Thomas let out a long breath and stood. Just as King had said, what felt like a lifetime ago, he was unlovable, might as well earn King some money in the meantime.

 

Thomas was taken out of the room after his body ached and he wanted to collapse. He was forced back into the washing room, forced under the ice cold spray of water. He was then thrown back into the room and chained to the floor by his ankle.

He heard something being thrown down in front of him and frowned as he tried to work out what it was.

“Where’d they take you?” Alexander asked softly. Thomas jumped as he realised Alexander was already in the room.

“A bedroom,” Thomas muttered.

“Same. Did you keep count?”

“Gave up.” Thomas reached for the thing in front of him and frowned as it depressed slightly.

“It’s bread. A half baguette,” Alexander muttered. “Apparently that’s all we get.”

“Why?”

“Because I bit one of the bastards.”

Thomas was silent for a moment before he started to chuckle. Then the chuckle turned into full on laughter that he couldn’t hope to contain. Alexander chuckled as well and Thomas felt him climbing towards him.

“Where’d you bite him?” Thomas whispered.

“Where’d you think?” Alexander responded. “Got a beating out of it but-”

“A beating?” Thomas asked. Alexander paused. Thomas slowly raised his hands. “Can I- can I see your face?”

“What do you mean?”

“Touch your face, map it all out.” Thomas bit his lip. “So I know what you look like.”

“Sure.” Alexander whispered. Thomas slowly reached out and began to feel his face. He could feel tears had run down Alexander’s face and he slowly brushed them away with his thumbs. He moved up, carefully tracing around Alexander’s eyelids. Alexander let out a weird huff of breath as Thomas continued upwards to Alexander’s wet hair.

Thomas then moved down, feeling the arches of Alexander’s cheeks, the gaps where fat should be. Thomas then let one hand trail down Alexander’s hair, feeling just how long it was, while the other hand trailed down to Alexander’s mouth. Alexander let out a soft whimper at that and Thomas pulled his hands back immediately.

“S-sorry.”

“No it’s- it’s not- it wasn’t bad,” Alexander muttered. “Just wasn’t- expecting.”

“I should have warned you.” Thomas shifted back.

“Here.” Alexander pressed the baguette into Thomas’ hands. “Promise I won’t attack a client tomorrow. We- I wouldn’t have done it if I knew you’d be affected.”

“It’s fine,” Thomas muttered. “Honestly I- it’s quite nice thinking that you got them mad.”

“Did you?”

“No. I just- I guess I just accepted it,” Thomas said softly. He scoffed. “What does that say about me?”

“Not much,” Alexander stated.

“It proves what he was saying. Proves he was right.”

“King’s a fucking animal.” Alexander spat out. “No-one in their right fucking mind uses soulmates as an excuse to do that to someone. No-one in their right fucking mind does that to someone! King’s insane, Thomas and there’s no way around that.”

 

Thomas’ days continued like that for so long that he didn’t remember. If he worked well enough then he’d be given something extra in the evening, some kind of treat. Every other day they shaved him clean no matter how hard he fought against it, the only hair they allowed him to keep was what they could drag him around by.

Thomas knew that Alexander went through the same rough treatment and that Alexander was more often hurt by the guards, more prone to attacking them as well. Thomas accepted it, accepted it all.

That drove Alexander mad on some days and he’d pace up and down the cell as much as he could while he screamed at Thomas.

Those shouting matches normally ended with him breaking down and sobbing into Thomas’ shoulder as Thomas promised they’d get out some day. As time went on, Thomas believed it less and less but he couldn’t say that to Alexander, couldn’t admit he was giving up.

Then one day King appeared in his room.

Thomas was lying on the bed, exhausted. The last client had enjoyed strangling him and he was just barely getting his breath back when the door opened again. Thomas sat up and went to stand before a solid punch threw him to the ground. He landed hard but didn’t make a noise. The door clicked shut again and the man who had entered walked until he was in front of Thomas.

“You haven’t been very good, have you?” King whispered. Thomas felt every muscle in his body tense at the all too familiar voice.

“Fuck you!” Thomas screamed, lashing out wildly. King took that opportunity to slam his face into the ground and Thomas groaned as he felt blood begin to pour from his nose.

“You stupid bitch,” King snarled out. Thomas struggled weakly and King stood. “You know, you were so easy to use. So easy to persuade. Of course you had that stupid dog of yours and that friend but apart from that? Nothing. You didn’t have friends or family. Yes, I had to fire the dancer and his harem but that was easy as well. Everything about you is easy.”

“Fuck off,” Thomas snarled. He could hear how nasal it was but he didn’t care. He swung wildly upwards and felt his fist connect. King roared at that and lunged forwards, hitting and kicking. Thomas tried to hold his ground but he had no idea where the next injury was coming from. After all too short a time, he collapsed to the floor, unable to move. That was when King acted.

King pinned him against the wall and ripped his clothes down the seam lines. Thomas whimpered as King undid his zipper. Thomas tried to concentrate on the rough wall in front of him, on how it was rubbing his cheek raw and how badly it hurt, how everything hurt.

When King threw him to the floor Thomas heard him spit. The spit landed after a second and Thomas flinched.

“That’s all you’re good for, slut. Remember that and maybe you’ll survive this place.”

With that, King left. Thomas could hear him talking to a guard outside.

“I damaged it. Probably can’t work for the rest of the day,” King said, offhanded, as if Thomas was nothing. “So you go deal with it while I go find your boss.”

Two footsteps entered the room and then paused. One of them whistled.

“Finally put him in his place.”

“Beat the shit out of him, more like.” The other voice murmured. Thomas felt a boot nudging his side and he groaned as he slowly rolled onto his front. “And then had his fun.”

“With a body like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Hey, the boss won’t check up on us, will he?”

“Why?”

Thomas groaned as he was thrown back onto the bed. He heard one of the guards chuckle as the other clicked the door shut.

“I like how you think.”

 

Alexander was pulled down the beige hallways until he reached the all too familiar cells. He debated fighting for a moment before he decided against it. He wanted to see Thomas, wanted to see his soulmate.

And wasn’t that a kick in the balls? That the moment Thomas had sworn off his soulmate, sworn off the very concept of soulmates, Alexander had realised they were meant to be together. He hadn’t brought it up, didn’t know how to.

The guard slowly unlocked the door and Alexander glared up at him. The guard behind Alexander just poked him roughly. Alexander twisted and prepared to attack the man but pulled himself back.

“You two like getting into trouble, don’t you?”

“The fuck’s that meant to mean?” Alexander growled out.

“The other whore’s had an interesting day.” The guard grinned as he spoke and Alexander felt his blood run cold. He stared as the door opened to reveal Thomas lying on one of the two mattresses. He was chained to the floor but what was more pressing was the bruises covering him and his lack of clothes.

“Where the fuck are his clothes?” Alexander snarled out. Thomas raised his head slightly at the familiar tone and frowned.

“He’s having a punishment.”

“You bastards!” Alexander shouted. “It’s the middle of fucking winter and-” Alexander was cut off as one of the guards pinned him against the wall.

“You want his clothes back? Come with us back to the shower room and we can have a little fun.”

Alexander gasped at that. He knew fear must have flashed over his face but he didn’t care. He shook his head and the guard grinned. He then threw Alexander onto the mattress before securing the chain around his ankle. Alexander was getting so used to the chain that it was beginning to leave a permanent scar where it attached to him every night.

The guards collected up both blankets and Alexander shivered. One of them laughed at that and Alexander glared at him.

“Yeah, you’re so brave taking shit from two chained up people,” Alexander spat out.

“Two whores. I won’t lose any sleep.”

The two guards left the room and Alexander scrambled to Thomas. He waited while his eyes adjusted to the poor light in the room. The small window above him let through the tiniest bit of light. It let Alexander see as Thomas slowly turned his head to him. Alexander sighed at the ugly colours stretched across his soulmate’s face.

“What happened to you?” Alexander whispered. Thomas turned to face the ceiling again and Alexander frowned as he saw that Thomas’ cheek was rubbed raw and an angry red. Alexander gently touched his face and Thomas flinched back. “Shit, sorry.”

“King came back,” Thomas muttered. Alexander sighed. “Told me I was easy. I fought back and he hurt me. Then the two guards coming to take me back- they- they raped me before they took me to the showers.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alexander whispered. He gently pulled Thomas into his arms and Thomas leant his head back against his shoulder. “He’s wrong.” Alexander gently kissed Thomas’ forehead.

 Thomas paused at that and turned those wide brown eyes on Alexander. Alexander smiled down softly. He liked to imagine sometimes that Thomas could use those eyes but he knew it didn’t matter. Thomas could see Alexander better than anyone had ever been able to.

“Can I feel your face again?” Thomas whispered.

“Sure.” Alexander gently took one of Thomas’ hands and guided it to his face. Thomas traced the shape of his face and paused as he came to Alexander’s lips. Alexander opened his mouth to say something but then Thomas was kissing him.

Alexander gasped as Thomas gently pressed him backwards and Alexander brought him so Alexander was lying on his back, Thomas straddling him. Thomas continued to kiss and Alexander moaned gently. That made Thomas pull back slightly and he frowned.

“Alexander?” Thomas asked in a quiet voice.

“I’m here,” Alexander whispered. Thomas bit his lip and nodded. He moved back against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chin.

“You sounded like them,” Thomas murmured, almost too quiet for Alexander to hear him.

“What?” Alexander asked. Thomas lifted his head and stared at Alexander, fear written across his face.

“When- when you moaned.”

“I’m sorry,” Alexander muttered. Thomas shook his head.

“This is what King means. This is what he means when he says I’m broken. I mean- I knew he was right but I thought- I thought maybe…”

“No, fuck that,” Alexander spat out. “You’re not broken! You’re- I dunno, a bit bent but- Thomas Jefferson is not fucking broken.”

Thomas smiled faintly at that and Alexander grinned.

“Did you manage to punch him?”

“Course,” Thomas muttered. Alexander chuckled and Thomas’ grin widened.

“That doesn’t sound like a broken person to me,” Alexander stated. Thomas smiled and gently shuffled forwards. Alexander kissed him again and he felt something complete itself inside his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? What slow burn. I'm here for the angst, not a slow build romance.


	8. Chapter 8

“What was your first time like?” Alexander asked. Thomas turned his head slightly to the side. Alexander was bouncing a ball against the wall, bored out of his mind. In the months they’d been there they’d talked about almost everything, it should have been obvious this would eventually come around.

“It was King,” Thomas stated. The ball paused and Thomas sighed. “I was twenty, I think? A week after we met. He- he said the sex between soulmates is meant to be on another level. It completes the bond, you know. Guess he’d run out of fresh whores.”

“I- I’m sorry,” Alexander muttered. Thomas shrugged.

“You?”

“Just some random hook-up at college. Didn’t get his name until we were back in his room. Didn’t get much of anything really. I mean, looking at it now, he was shit at sex. Back then I thought he was a fucking God at it.”

“King made it hurt for me,” Thomas muttered. “He told me that it always hurts and that I just had to get used to it. When I cried he told me that he felt the same,” Thomas scoffed. “And I wonder sometimes why I didn’t notice it turning to rape.”

“Turning to rape?” Alexander shuffled and began to bounce the ball again. “How- sorry but how does it turn to rape?”

“One day I asked him not to do it there. He wanted to fuck me in the corridor and I told him I wanted to be in the bedroom. He grabbed my throat, threw me down onto the kitchen table and raped me.”

Alexander was silent for a long moment and Thomas scoffed. He began to gnaw at one of his fingernails until Alexander spoke again.

“I’m sorry,” Alexander whispered. “I- I don’t know why I brought this up.”

“That wasn’t the worst part of the evening honestly.” Thomas smirked. “The worst part had to be when the nurse who had spent two hours documenting every single injury of mine, had seen the teeth marks King had left on me, after all that, she told me that soulmates can’t rape soulmates. She pushed me to go back to him.”

“She was fucking wrong.” Alexander ground out. Thomas shrugged.

“Yeah. But the policemen were right. I was a blind, unemployed man living with my soulmate. I should have allowed him to fuck me more.”

“They said that?” Alexander almost shouted. Thomas winced and nodded. “What the fuck?”

“Alexander-”

“No! That’s even worse than the whole bull about men can’t be raped! Anyone can be raped by anyone! Jesus fucking Christ! They made you go back to him? When he’d raped and beaten you?” Alexander sounded horrified and Thomas just shrugged again.

“They were doing their jobs.”

“This is why I don’t fucking trust cops,” Alexander spat out. “Fucking pigs.”

“Why am I not surprised that you don’t like policemen?” Thomas asked lightly. Alexander was silent for a long moment and Thomas frowned as he couldn’t even hear the ball hitting the wall.

“Do you wanna know the first time I was raped?” Alexander asked softly. Thomas frowned before he slowly nodded.

“If you’re willing to tell me.”

“I was- seventeen, eighteen? I was walking home from- from college one day. It was dark. I walked past these two cop cars and- and they patted me down. It- I thought it was-” Alexander broke off and Thomas frowned. Alexander was normally so much more articulate than this. “I thought it was the normal racist BS. Then- then one of them- their hands were lingering and just- I knew it was wrong.”

“Do you want a hug?” Thomas asked softly. A second later there was a heavy weight in his arms and Thomas pulled Alexander close. “It’s okay.” Thomas bent down and kissed the top of Alexander’s hair.

“I told them I wasn’t doing anything wrong and I- I wasn’t. But they- one of them started talking about how good I’d look on his dick.” Alexander buried into Thomas’ shoulder and Thomas frowned. “They bent me over the hood of their car and- and raped me.” Thomas felt something wet against his shoulder and he gently stroked Alexander’s hair. “They made me fucking thank them after.”

“You don’t have to say anymore,” Thomas whispered.

“I never- I only told one person about it,” Alexander admitted quietly. “My friend. Aaron. He- he convinced me not to go to the police about it. He- he told me they could hurt me worse but nothing could. N-nothing could hurt me worse than what they did to me.”

“He was right, Alexander,” Thomas whispered. “But it doesn’t matter now. All that matters now is recovery.”

“It’s what made me hate you,” Alexander said softly. Thomas frowned. “I- I thought that- I knew that- I know that King rapes people. I couldn’t imagine anyone sharing a soul with a monster like that.”

“Maybe no-one does,” Thomas whispered. “Maybe he’ll be alone forever.”

“He doesn’t have colour so technically he has a soulmate somewhere.”

“I’ve only met one person who didn’t have a soulmate,” Alexander said, drying his tears on Thomas’ shirt. Thomas clucked his tongue but allowed the man to do it.

“Same.”

“This guy I knew in college. Had all his colours but no soulmate. Had a cute dog as well. We fooled around a bit but- I mean, there wasn’t anything there. Letting off steam.”

“You know, I don’t need to know everything about all of your sexual exploits,” Thomas muttered as he kissed the top of Alexander’s head again. “It could almost make a man jealous.”

“Don’t be, babe. He was aro ace.”

Thomas frowned at that and sat up straighter.

“Aro ace?”

“It means-”

“He isn’t sexually or romantically attracted to people,” Thomas stated. Alexander slowly moved away from him.

“Yeah. How did you-”

“What college did you go to?”

“King’s.”

“In New York?”

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit,” Thomas muttered. “This guy was a couple of years older than you?”

“I guess. He had to retake a year or something. A medical condition. And then I did my course in two years so- probably a few years older.”

“James Madison,” Thomas muttered the name.

“How do you know him?”

“James Madison is James.”

“Wait,” Alexander said, sounding confused. “James as in- as in the guy you went to college with? The guy you were best friends with?”

“James Madison who was in a wheelchair and I gave Grizzle to.”

“Grizzle is a fucking adorable dog,” Alexander stated. “He- I mean, seriously, man. And he’s beautiful.”

“What does he look like?” Thomas asked slowly. “I- I was blind by the time I got him. I never saw him.”

“Well- he’s a big shaggy dog.”

“A Briard,” Thomas whispered. “Sheep herding dogs bred in France. Excellent therapy and guide dogs.”

“Yeah, he’s a big shaggy dog,” Alexander repeated. Thomas smiled. “He’s got these big eyes and most of the time you can’t even see them but every so often you’ll catch a glance of them and he just looks so damn intelligent. Most of the time his eyes are covered in fur because it’s so long. His tail is all floppy and his tongue is hanging out most of the time. He jumps up every time the doorbell goes but he never jumps on the person, just goes and sits back down. He’s loud but I- I know he’s helped me though a couple of panic attacks. He’s great, Thomas.”

“And I abandoned him,” Thomas whispered.

“Thomas-”

“Maybe I deserved it,” Thomas muttered. “I- I mean I wasn’t fucking smart enough to spot it, was I? No, I just- I just let him ruin my life and take everything important and now- now I have nothing.”

“You have me. Grizzle is out there somewhere. James is out there. Now stop talking bullshit.”

“I’m not-”

“Do you wanna fuck?”

Thomas stuttered to a halt at that and forgot his train of thought. He was vaguely aware his mouth was hanging open but he ignored that. Alexander and he hadn’t had sex apart from the time they were forced. Despite them spending most nights sharing a blanket and often half naked they didn’t do anything approaching sexual and Thomas was glad about that.

“N-no,” Thomas stuttered out.

“Okay,” Alexander said softly. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want- I don’t want to see you as- everyone I’ve ever had sex with hurt me.”

“Sex doesn’t always hurt,” Alexander countered. “Not trying to push you but just- that’s something you should know.”

“I- I know that.”

“Do you?”

“In theory.” Thomas sighed. “How can it not, Alexander? Everyone who’s wanted me wanted me to hurt. And I- I think you’re different but- but what if you’re not? I thought that King was different. I thought that he was special. Turns out he was.”

“King’s a fuckhead. I don’t have the fucking descriptors for what I’d like to do to him if I could,” Alexander ground out. “If I could kill him then I would. Without a second thought.”

“I love you, Alexander,” Thomas whispered. Alexander chuckled quietly.

“I love you too, Thomas.”


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, when Thomas was led back to the room he paused for a moment as he heard a woman crying inside. He was thrown in and landed on a mattress hard. He hissed in pain and heard the woman give a little screech.

“Oh my God! Don’t hurt him!”

Thomas felt the chain close around his ankle and then the door closed behind him. He sat upright and pulled off his shirt, pressing it into the gap between his ankle and the chain. It was almost nothing but it was enough to stop some of the worst bleeding. He then turned his face towards the woman.

“Wh-who are you?” She asked, voice shaking. Thomas forced a weary smile onto his face and extended his hand.

“Thomas Jefferson.”

“I’m Eliza Schuyler,” Eliza whispered, grasping the hand.

“I’m blind,” Thomas stated. “Alexander, the other person who sleeps in this room, knows how to deal with it but just don’t touch me without warning me, okay?”

“O-okay. Where am I?”

“I have no idea,” Thomas admitted. “Months ago. Fuck, maybe a year at this point, Alexander and I were captured one night. We woke up in a crate and something drove us for hours until we finally reached here.”

Before Eliza could respond the door slammed open and Thomas heard Alexander let out a pained grunt as he collided with the floor. The snap of a chain resonated around the small room and then something was thrown at Eliza, at Alexander and then at Thomas. The door slammed closed again and Thomas turned to Alexander.

“The fuck did you do now?”

“He made me call him Daddy. Who the fuck does that?” Alexander snarled out. He spat something and Thomas heard Eliza whimper. “So I told him he wasn’t my father any more than he was a half decent fuck. Seems he didn’t like that.”

“You could stop arguing with them, you know.”

“You do know that we’ve got someone else in here, right?” Alexander countered. Thomas sighed and nodded.

“Eliza Schuyler,” Eliza muttered.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was- I was in my soulmate’s club.”

“Your soulmate?” Thomas asked slowly. He heard Alexander shifting next to him.

“A- a man called George Frederick? But- but I called him King?”

Thomas’ blood ran cold and he stood abruptly. He walked several paces forwards until the chain around his ankle pulled at him. He tugged at it but it didn’t give. He yanked at it again and when it still wouldn’t give he let out a scream of anger. He knew there was a wall in front of him and he raised his fists and hit it.

“Stop it!” Alexander’s voice broke though Thomas’ mind as Alexander grabbed his wrists. “Stop it, Thomas.”

“It’s a fucking scam!” Thomas shouted. “A fucking scam to fund his whorehouse!” Thomas whirled to face Eliza again. “What’s wrong with you? What made you unable to know your soulmate?”

“I- I’m colour-blind,” Eliza whimpered, obviously terrified. Thomas twisted and punched the wall with all of his might. In the next instant he was on one of the mattresses and Alexander was on top of him.

“Fucking stop,” Alexander whispered. “It is not your fault and it’s not her fault.”

“It’s a scam,” Thomas sobbed. Alexander sighed and nodded against his shoulder.

“I don’t understand,” Eliza said softly.

“Thomas- Thomas is blind. That’s often thought to mean he can’t have a soulmate. When he met his soulmate he dropped his entire life for him. Thomas entered into an abusive relationship and couldn’t get out of it. He- his soulmate manipulated him into stripping at his club. Then- there were- there were backrooms. We both worked there for more money where anyone could come and fuck us.” Alexander’s voice shook at that and Thomas felt tears streak down his face. “One day we woke up in crates. We arrived here and haven’t left.”

“That- that’s what happened to me,” Eliza whispered.

“King was my soulmate,” Thomas spat out. I can’t see. He lied to me that he saw colours when we first touched.

“He did the same. I don’t-”

“Do you know what he did the first night we got here?”

“Thomas, don’t scare her,” Alexander warned.

“If she’s not scared then she’s not fucking paying attention,” Thomas snapped out. “King hit me and forced us to sleep together in front of an audience. Then the next day they threw us into a room and let clients come in whenever they fucking want. We do what they want us to or we’ll get hurt. Today Alexander didn’t behave so we don’t get food tonight.”

“Sorry,” Alexander muttered, sounding ashamed of himself. “I can cope with most of them by now just- just not that one.”

“It’s okay, love,” Thomas whispered. Alexander shifted so he was no longer on top of Thomas and sighed.

“How- do you have a plan of how to get out?” Eliza asked softly. Thomas sighed.

“No. We- we’re guarded everywhere. We’re locked in the rooms when there isn’t a client in there. In here we’re chained. The only time we’re not chained is shower time.”

“Too risky,” Alexander stated. “They have guns then.”

“So you just- do nothing?” Eliza asked in revulsion. Thomas sighed.

“There’s nothing we can do,” Alexander muttered. “We- we tried to run on the first day. They nearly shot Thomas. They wouldn’t give two shits about shooting us. All they’d stop is killing us.”

“When we get badly hurt we get different customers,” Thomas explained. “Ones who like hurting us. It- it can be pretty brutal.”

“I have sisters,” Eliza muttered. “I- I have to get back to them.”

“Sisters?” Alexander repeated. “That’s… unusual. My family’s dead and Thomas is disowned. Would your family be looking for you?”

“No. I- I said terrible things to them. They- they hate me. I know it.”

Thomas nodded dumbly at that and turned over, pulling a blanket over his head. He didn’t care anymore. He couldn’t. If he did then he was pretty sure his heart would snap.

 

Thomas was woken up by Alexander’s pained intake of breath. Thomas nearly sat up but then he remembered what he’d learned the previous day and he felt every bit of energy vanish from him. The guard kicked him in the side but he didn’t move.

“Get up,” The guard growled. Thomas didn’t move. “I told you to get the fuck up!” The guard shouted and rammed his metal tipped boot into Thomas’ side. Thomas slowly sat up and pulled his blanket down. He knew the guard was towering above him but he didn’t move.

“Leave him-” Alexander stated. Before he was even finished with his sentence the guard punched Thomas in the face. Thomas fell backwards and the guard chuckled.

“Beg me to stop,” He growled out. Thomas just closed his eyes in exhaustion. Another punch fell on him and he whimpered. Then the other guard seemed to understand what was going on and Thomas lost himself for a long moment in a miasma of pain.

“Stop fucking hitting him!” Alexander screamed. Thomas moaned gently as the guard lifted him and slammed his head into the wall.

“Stop- stop, please,” Thomas whispered.

“Pardon? I didn’t hear you there.”

Thomas was thrown back to the floor and he cried out in pain as his ribs protested the rough treatment. A boot landed on the middle of his back and he screamed.

“Stop! Please!” Thomas screamed. He began to sob but it didn’t stop anything as the two men dragged him to his feet.

“You need a shower after all that,” One of them whispered. Thomas felt tears running down his face but he couldn’t wipe them away. Thomas felt himself being dragged through the building and he could hear that Alexander was just a few steps behind. Thomas was thrown onto the floor of the bathing room and he whimpered weakly.

Then one of the guards grabbed his neck and the hose was turned on right in his face. Thomas screamed at the strength and he was released almost instantly. The hose continued to travel down his body and he couldn’t stop screaming. It didn’t feel like water, it felt like being pelted with punches of ice over and over again.

“Stop hurting him!” Alexander screamed. One of the guards moved away from Thomas and a slap rang out. Thomas whimpered at that.

“You talk one more time and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out,” A man growled.

“Alexander- shut up!” Thomas shouted. He wasn’t sure how comprehensible it was between the screams but he figured it was enough as Alexander fell silent.

“Hold him down,” One of the guards muttered. “And open his legs.”

Thomas froze at that as he felt himself being manhandled. He knew that what was about to happen was going to hurt like hell and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

That didn’t stop it from hurting.

Thomas screamed, a raw scream that ripped his throat apart and he clawed against the wet tile beneath him as he tried to escape from the agony splitting him in half. He vaguely heard laughter from above him but then he heard Alexander’s voice.

“Stop fucking hurting him!” Alexander screamed. Instantly the hose turned off and Thomas slumped to the ground weakly. He heard several of the guards approaching Alexander and Alexander’s ragged breathing.

“You ever tried to suck cock without your tongue?” One of the guards purred. Alexander whimpered. “Cause you’re about to find out all about it. You two, hold him down.” Thomas heard guns clatter against the ground and he flinched at the noise.

Alexander was struggling and crying out but it sounded like he was losing quite convincingly. Thomas had counted at least four people in the room and Alexander, malnourished and short as he was, wasn’t going to be able to fight them off.

Thomas crawled forwards and felt tears streaking down his face at the thought that he’d never hear Alexander’s voice again.

Then he paused.

The guards had put the guns down.

Thomas suddenly jumped to his feet and lunged out at the man who had been holding the hose. The man shouted out and fell backwards, falling silent immediately. Someone else hit Thomas but Thomas pushed him back. Thomas could hear noises of fighting coming from a bit further away and he felt safe in the knowledge that Alexander was up and fighting.

After a moment there was no noise in the room apart from Thomas and Alexander’s heavy breathing.

“Are they gone?” Thomas asked.

“Holy shit, yes. Thank you,” Alexander whispered.

“Never do that again,” Thomas whispered, kissing Alexander. “Not for me, got it? Fucking never.”

“Come on,” Alexander said instead of replying.

Thomas felt Alexander grab his hand and then they were running through hallways. Thomas felt the same pattern back to their cell and heard as the door unlocked.

“What’s going on?” Eliza asked in amazement.

“We’re getting out,” Alexander stated. There was a clink of an ankle chain being unlocked and then they were running again. Thomas had to stay close to Alexander so he didn’t trip as they navigated the unfamiliar corridors but it didn’t matter, they were so close to freedom.

Thomas felt a wave of fresh air hit him and he could almost sob. Eliza gasped at the sensation.

“Eliza, Alexander you need to run,” Thomas stated.

“What?” Alexander asked. “We fucking are!”

“No. You need to leave me and run. Run like hell and you can’t do that with me, okay? I’m only slowing you down.”

“Eliza, run,” Alexander stated. Eliza sucked in a breath. “Go to the police, tell them everything.”

“Okay,” Eliza whispered. “Stay sa-” Before Eliza could finish her sentence a gunshot rang out. Eliza screamed and began to run at full pelt. Alexander and Thomas began to run but Thomas didn’t make it more than a few feet before he slammed into the ground.

“Go without me!” Thomas shouted. Alexander shouted something back but it was muffled by more gunshots. Thomas felt Alexander dive for the floor. They both stayed down as footsteps thundered closer. Then people were pulling them up roughly. Thomas felt something cold clink shut around his neck and then he was being dragged. He struggled to keep up and when he came to a stop he was almost glad.

Then one of the guards kicked out his knees and he fell into a kneeling position. Heavy footsteps entered the room behind him and he tried to keep his breathing level.

“So who decided to run?” King’s voice shocked Thomas but it shouldn’t have, not really.

“Me,” Thomas stated. He heard Alexander complain next to him but he didn’t care. “Alexander went along with my plan. We got Eliza but I was the one who decided to run.”

“You fucking idiot,” King hissed out. The chain around Thomas’ neck yanked forwards. “You didn’t fucking achieve anything! That bitch is going to bleed out in some ditch and all you’ve done is brought punishment on yourself.”

“Bleed out?” Thomas whispered, almost to himself. He began to laugh, a laugh that sounded unhinged even to his ears. King surged forwards and punched him to the floor but Thomas continued to laugh as he realised that Eliza was free.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas didn’t remember most of the week that followed his attempted escape. What he did remember was so painful that he could almost feel his brain shying away from it. Alexander was hardly ever there, taking on Thomas’ clients and some of Eliza’s.

In the evenings Alexander would be there and would ground Thomas as Thomas sobbed at the agony in his body. When the week was over, Thomas was put back into rotation. His clients were rougher, the hours were even longer and the guards seemed to take a special joy in hurting him, even more than they had before.

They kept on cornering him in the showers, fucking him against the rough wall or beating him until he could barely stand. Eventually he gave up on trying to remember his day. His brain took control of his memories and deleted most of them before they even formed.

The stress was obviously getting to Alexander as well. He didn’t talk as much and in the dead of night when he thought Thomas was asleep he’d cry. On those nights Thomas cried alone and they both pretended they didn’t hear the other.

Thomas knew that he was losing his mind but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. Better for what had been him to disappear, better for just his body to remain. Then King and the clients could do whatever they wanted to him, he could be the body King had always wanted him to be.

Thomas wasn’t stupid enough to bring that thought up to Alexander, especially not when the man stopped being able to touch Thomas on some night and instead just sobbed alone in a corner of the room.

So when Alexander came back from a day happy, Thomas was confused. Alexander was singing quietly in a corner of the room and Thomas slowly approached. Alexander pulled him in for a kiss before he took one of Thomas’ hands and laid it over his chest. Alexander continued to sing and Thomas smiled as he felt the vibrations through his hand.

“What’s made you so happy?” Thomas asked softly. Alexander chuckled and lay down. Thomas followed the movement and Alexander kissed him gently.

“I dunno. I got a new client today.”

“Really?”

“Over six foot. Married. Built like a brick shithouse. Looked like he could snap me in half.”

“Are you okay?” Thomas sat up slightly and Alexander chuckled. He leant forwards and whispered into Thomas’ ears.

“Eliza escaped.”

Thomas felt a smile slip onto his face and he turned back to face Alexander. He slowly raised his hands and felt out the grin across Alexander’s face. His smile widened as he realised he liked the way Alexander’s brow crinkled, how his cheeks rose as the grin took over his face.

“Thank you,” Thomas whispered before he began to gently kiss the grin off Alexander’s face. Alexander let out a little moan but apart from that, accepted Thomas completely.

 

Thomas lay on the bed, trying to get his breathing under control again. He groaned as the door clicked open and two footsteps came in. He was sure that he was going to break soon, shatter into a million pieces and then what would be left?

“Get up,” a man grunted. Thomas slowly stood and felt something clip onto the collar around his neck that had become a permanent fixture since the failed escape attempt. He frowned at that before he realised the men in front of him had to be guards. He was tugged forwards and he went, stumbling slightly as he did. He heard laughs start up and he forced himself to keep breathing evenly.

Thomas was led down the corridor and then thrown into another room, the chain connecting to his collar being unlocked as he was forced forwards. He slowly took a step forwards as the door slammed shut behind him.

“Thomas,” Alexander whispered out. That was all the warning that Thomas got before Alexander was hugging him tightly.

“Where are we?” Thomas asked softly.

“We- we’re in my room,” Alexander stated. “It’s horrendously decorated, beige walls and honestly they put no effort into interior decorating in here. The bed’s- that’s- that’s most of the room, really and it just has puke green sheets.”

“Well I’ll be sure to comment on their interior decorating skills the next time I want to get into trouble,” Thomas muttered as he kissed the top of Alexander’s head.

“Are you Thomas Jefferson?”

Thomas jumped violently at the new voice and he subconsciously pushed Alexander back, away from the new threat. It was a man’s voice, deep and commanding and Thomas shivered slightly.

“No, Thomas it’s- this is the guy I was talking about,” Alexander said. Thomas frowned.

“What are you doing here?” Thomas asked softly.

“My name is George Washington. I’m a policeman. Elizabeth Schuyler was found about a month ago. She was severely hurt and it took time for her to recover and for us to infiltrate this place but we’ve done it now. I’ll stay a regular customer of Alexander but I swear to both of you that I won’t touch him.”

Thomas frowned slightly at that but didn’t comment.

“So you- you’re here to get us out?” Thomas asked softly.

“I’m here to get everyone here out. Do you have any idea about the inner working of the operation? Alexander told me that you once believed that George Frederick was your soulmate?”

“King- George Frederick that is- takes people who have no other connections. Alexander had to work all hours of the day to survive. I was in college but because I’m blind no-one wanted me. Our families aren’t an option. Eliza said she had a big falling out with her family so that’s the same. He- he used his private club to train us and then one day he shipped us here.”

“Shipped?” Washington asked.

“We woke up in crates,” Thomas said softly. “When we fought back we were hurt.”

“Alexander has told me what happened to him when he got here, about how both of you suffered.”

“When would you be able to get us out?” Thomas asked. He heard Washington sigh.

“I don’t know, son. Most likely a few weeks.”

“Weeks?” Alexander asked, indignantly. “No! Thomas- Thomas isn’t stable enough for fucking weeks!”

“Alexander, I’m fine,” Thomas muttered. He didn’t want to show this man any weakness. There was something so off-putting talking to someone he didn’t know about this.

“Stable?” Washington asked. “What do you mean, Alexander?”

“I-” Thomas sighed before he continued. “I’m beginning to heavily dissociate. I’m losing hours, days.”

“He needs to get out now!” Alexander stated. Washington sighed again.

“Do you know why it’s hitting you so hard?”

“I- I figured it was my blindness,” Thomas admitted. “There’s never a change in scenery for me. There’s never a time- I can feel if there’s a bed or tiles underneath me but most of the time it’s just pain.”

“I can’t speed the process up, I’m afraid. The work that’s going into this is so far above my head. I’ll visit most days, one or other of you.”

“Stick with Alexander,” Thomas said. “He’s- it makes more sense if you’re a regular of only one of us.”

“Then it makes more sense for him to be a regular of you,” Alexander countered. “That way you get one less customer.”

“One customer every other day won’t do anything, darling,” Thomas muttered. Alexander let out an annoyed huff before he went back to hugging Thomas. Thomas pulled him close and tried to imagine, just for a moment, there wasn’t someone watching them.

 

Thomas was dragged back to his own room after not long enough. The client was already waiting and he began to grumble about wasting time. Thomas closed his eyes and tried to let the nothingness take him. It worked well enough until he felt something sharp prick in his neck. He gasped and raised a hand to it but before he could, he felt himself slam back into his body.

“Let’s have some fun,” The man above him murmured. Thomas screamed out as he was punched across the face. It was like his senses had been kicked into overdrive. He could feel every drag against the sheets, could feel the air the man was breathing out, could feel every single movement drag and pull and hurt like hell.

When the man climbed off the bed, Thomas didn’t even notice, too engaged in trying to stop feeling the agony coursing through his body. The man chuckled and then left the room. Thomas heard the guards approaching and he began to scream, knowing what was about to happen.

 

The drug had mostly worn off by the time Thomas was thrown into his cell. He lay against the mattress and whined at the itchiness of it

“Thomas? Thomas, what’s wrong?” Alexander scrambled forwards and touched Thomas. Thomas flinched back violently and whimpered as that also hurt.

“Shh,” Thomas whispered as he felt a headache start up at the overstimulation. Everything hurt so badly and he wanted to scream but at the same time he never wanted to make another noise again. Alexander gently placed a hand on his shoulder and Thomas flinched back and cried out pathetically.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Alexander whispered. Thomas slowly shifted closer to him and Alexander helped Thomas move onto his naked lap. The smooth skin was better than anything Thomas had felt that day and he quickly stripped down as well, pressing his face against Alexander’s chest to keep him focused. “Do you want me to sing?” Alexander continued to whisper. Thomas whimpered and nodded.

Alexander began to softly sing something and Thomas relaxed against his body. The regular beat of Alexander’s heart and the vibrations from the unfamiliar song combined into a new melody, one that only Thomas was privy to.

He closed his eyes and smiled against Alexander’s chest as he felt himself fall in love all over again.

 

Alexander carefully combed through Thomas’ black hair. He knew technically it wasn’t black, it was brown, but he had spent so long trapped in a world where it was black it was off-putting to remember it wasn’t.

He continued to sing the lullaby his mother had sung to him all those years ago. It calmed Thomas down every time he sang it but the man seemed unable to repeat it, he tripped over the words and mixed up the melodies.

Or maybe Thomas just used it as an excuse to listen to Alexander’s chest while he sang.

Alexander wasn’t going to complain. Not when he got to hold his soulmate close for once. He knew that soon Washington would get them out, soon they’d be free to do what they wanted. The cell was hell but Alexander was glad for one thing it had brought; Thomas.

Alexander gently kissed the top of Thomas’ head and continued to hum the song that was so intrinsically linked with Thomas that Alexander couldn’t imagine it belonging to anyone else.

 

Thomas shouldn’t have been surprised when the first customer of the next day was Washington. Somehow he still was.

Somewhere along the way he’d picked up a sixth sense of when someone was checking him out, when someone was imagining their hands around his throat or him in their bed or him on his knees in front of them. Washington had given off the vibes but Thomas had wished, somewhat foolishly, that his job as a policeman would mean he wouldn’t sink to these levels.

“Thomas.” Washington whispered almost reverentially. Thomas took a step forwards before he paused. If sleeping with Washington secured his and Alexander’s freedom then he’d do it, it was a small price after all. If sleeping with the man was avoidable however then he wanted to avoid it.

“Was there something I missed yesterday?” Thomas asked quietly. Washington sighed and stepped closer. He brought one hand up to Thomas’ face and gently stroked down. Thomas tried not to shudder as he felt the band of metal pass down his face, the marriage ring.

Hopefully Washington wasn’t into hitting him, otherwise Thomas could end up badly damaged. Then again, to save Alexander he’d do anything.

“I wanted more time with you. Time with you alone. I’m not on the clock right now. It’s just me and you.”

Thomas closed his eyes as Washington pressed his lips against Thomas’. Washington pressed forward and Thomas was forced to take several stuttering steps back until his back hit the wall. Washington then leant back and stared at him for several long moments.

“You’re beautiful, Thomas,” Washington whispered. Thomas tilted his head up slightly and smiled. So this was Washington’s price for his freedom.

“What do you want me to do, master?”

 

When Washington was done, Thomas felt empty, hollow. It was one thing to whore himself out because he had no other choice, because otherwise he’d be hurt. It was different to whore himself out knowingly.

He wanted all of it to stop, he wanted to own his own body and just know that when he said no someone would actually fucking listen to him.

Before Thomas could get too worked up he felt the arm trapping him into the mattress shift slightly. He turned to face Washington.

“This changes nothing,” Washington whispered. He leant forwards and began to kiss Thomas, tongue licking into the man’s mouth. Thomas let it happen, let it all happen. “I’m still going to get you out.” Thomas paused at that, surprised. Surely Washington would want him there, would want him available at any moment.

“I trust you,” Thomas lied. Washington made a pleased noise at that and stood. Thomas tracked his movement across the room by the footsteps. He could hear Washington getting dressed and just before he left, Washington paused. He returned to Thomas’ side and pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s lips.

“You’re beautiful, Thomas.”

As the door clicked closed Thomas was frozen as he realised that being trapped under King’s thumb or being free didn’t matter. His body wasn’t his own and him ever considering it could be had been beyond foolish.

Not if he wanted to keep Alexander safe and he did, more than anything else in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

“You know, planning your escape is difficult,” Washington muttered as he ran a hand along Thomas’ bare chest. Thomas didn’t say a word, unsure how to respond. He’d been sleeping with Washington for two months and every time Alexander came back from a session with the man he was infuriated, spitting and hissing.

Washington sighed and leant forwards, kissing Thomas deeply. Thomas allowed it to happen and softly returned the kiss.

“I do want you out but then again, having you here is so very nice.” Washington shifted again and Thomas sighed quietly as he heard Washington shift to straddle him. “I like having this access to you.”

“But when I’m out you’ll have access to me all the time,” Thomas whispered. “And you won’t need to pay for me.”

“Well, against my better wishes it’s happening.”

“Why don’t you want it?” Thomas asked, pulling back slightly. Washington sighed.

“King’s office is essentially a vault. He- we believe he has escape tunnels but we haven’t found where they come out. If we storm this place and he’s not preoccupied then- well, we could lose everything.”

“You need someone to keep him occupied?” Thomas asked softly. Washington chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll get you out.”

Thomas frowned at that. He wanted to get out but more than his own freedom he wanted King to be punished for what he did to Alexander, to Eliza, to Maria, to John and to Thomas himself.

“The raid is happening tomorrow,” Washington said quietly. “As the sun rises. Now, let’s move onto a different topic.”

Thomas felt lips against his and he disconnected from his brain as Washington pressed him into the mattress.

 

That night, Thomas crawled into Alexander’s bed. Alexander pushed him away and mumbled something about going to sleep but then Thomas kissed him deeply. Alexander sat up slightly and continued to kiss Thomas deeply.

When they broke apart there was silence for a moment.

“What the fuck?” Alexander whispered. Thomas sighed.

“I- I want you, Alexander,” Thomas whispered in return. “Please. Just for tonight.”

“Do you mean- you mean sex?” Alexander sounded shocked and Thomas chuckled.

“Course I do.”

“Thomas, I dunno. Would- wouldn’t it be better if- if we waited?”

“Waited for what?” Thomas asked. “Washington- he isn’t getting us out, Alexander.”

“We have to believe he is,” Alexander whispered. Thomas shook his head.

“Maybe you. But- but not me. So please, just- just tonight.”

“Okay,” Alexander muttered after a long moment. He began to kiss Thomas again and Thomas lay on his back. He felt that same static electricity he had the first time they touched and felt his body warm itself from the touch of Alexander. For several long moments it was as if their worlds revolved around each other, as if the sun was nothing more than lighting for their two bodies.

When they lay back down Thomas knew there were tears in his eyes. Alexander silently wiped them away before he kissed Thomas softly.

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Thomas admitted. “I- I’m happy.”

“I told you sex doesn’t always hurt,” Alexander whispered. Thomas nodded and clung to Alexander, as if there was any way something like him could hold onto something as precious as Alexander Hamilton.

 

Thomas didn’t sleep once that night, just traced Alexander’s face and body over and over again, committing it to memory. He was almost sad that he was going to die simply for the wealth of knowledge that was about to be lost.

Thomas had never seen Alexander but he could describe in detail the way the man smiled, the way he laughed and the way he loved. The men who came into their rooms every day had seen more of Alexander than was ever possible for Thomas but he knew more about the man than any of them.

The words of Alexander’s melody were twirling around Thomas’ head but they were impossible to grasp, impossible to hold. Just like the man should be. Thomas knew that the longer the man spent in this captivity the worse it was for him.

“How can a bird that is born to fly, sit in a cage and sing?” Thomas whispered.

“William Blake.” Alexander’s voice made Thomas jump and Alexander shifted slightly. “Why- why are you quoting him?”

“I’m thinking, darling. Go back to sleep.”

“You haven’t slept a wink,” Alexander argued. “Thomas, they’ll tear you apart if they can. You have to sleep!”

“What time is it?” Thomas asked softly. Alexander moved so he could see the small window he talked of in the room.

“Just before sunrise.”

Thomas sighed and bent down to kiss Alexander.

“Remember that I love you,” Thomas whispered. He then stood and pounded on the door.

“Thomas?” Alexander tried to stand as well but before he could, a guard entered the room.

“What do you want?”

Thomas didn’t even bother saying a word before he punched the man in the face. Alexander shouted out behind him but Thomas couldn’t focus on that as he punched the man again and again. Alexander was screaming behind him but Thomas didn’t even notice.

At some point the man’s body lay still and Thomas grabbed the keys from his belt. He undid the chains around his ankle and paused.

“Unlock me!” Alexander whispered. Thomas hung his head. “T-Thomas?”

“I love you, Alexander,” Thomas muttered. He threw the keys through the door, past the point Alexander could reach them.

“Thomas, what are you doing?” Alexander cried out. “What- why are you abandoning me?”

“Because I love you.” Thomas crouched down in front of Alexander and kissed him deeply. Alexander pulled back and shook his head.

“If you love me then you’d let me out.”

“Tell Washington I’m making sure King can’t run.”

“No! Thomas! Thomas!” Alexander continued to scream as Thomas turned and ran. He didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t need to. All he needed to do was create a commotion. He managed to do that as he literally crashed into two men. They grabbed him and slammed him again the wall.

Thomas whimpered softly at that as the men spoke over his head. The consensus to bring him to King was reached sooner than he’d thought but he was glad. He couldn’t afford to waste another second.

Thomas was thrown onto the floor of King’s office. He landed hard and let out a shaking breath.

“What were you honestly trying to accomplish, Thomas?” King asked softly. Thomas struggled to his feet but was hit to the ground again. “Running without the other whore this time I see. Well,” King sighed, as if it actually hurt him to do what he was about to do. “I guess there’s nothing else I can do but teach you a lesson. Strip.”

 

Alexander tugged at the chain around his ankle and let out a frustrated shout when it didn’t give in the slightest. He could see the blood dripping onto the bed but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The door was open and he was so fucking close to escaping.

Suddenly he heard a bang and shouts. He paused and pulled back slightly. Each individual room was soundproofed but with the door open he knew he would be able to hear everything.

“HANDS UP!” Someone shouted in the distance. Alexander gasped slightly as he realised that was police, they had arrived. Alexander fell to the floor and began to sob as Washington entered his room. Washington looked around before he frowned.

“Where’s Thomas?”

“I- I don’t know,” Alexander muttered. “He- he left. He told me to tell you that he’s making sure King can’t run.”

“Making sure that King can’t run?” Washington asked. Before Alexander could respond three gunshots rang out. Washington grabbed his radio and half turned away. “Whose shots were those?”

Alexander’s eyes widened as negative after negative came down the time.

“We need a medic!” Someone shouted down the radio. “Adult male, six foot, three gunshots to the chest.”

Alexander wasn’t even aware that he was screaming until there was something sharp in his neck and his vision faded to black.

 

Alexander felt himself being dragged between two men. He looked around but his eyes didn’t respond. He opened his mouth but found he wasn’t in control of his body. He was thrown onto the floor and groaned softly.

“You still look so very pretty. Even bloodied and bruised.”

“Fuck you,” Alexander snarled out. He tried to frown as his voice came out several notes lower than usual. A kick came to his ribs and he cried out in that same foreign voice that sounded all too familiar. It was like he was seeing through someone else’s eyes and he suddenly realised just what had happened.

He and Thomas had completed their bond. Their souls were one. His soulmate was in trouble and their bond was tying them together.

“So, last time I tried so very hard not to break a single bone of yours,” King stated as he approached slowly. Alexander heard him pull something heavy and metal up. “I don’t need to bother with that anymore.”

Alexander screamed as the metal something crashed down onto his arm. King swung again and Alexander winced as he heard it swinging in the air. When it hit his side he cried out again.

“You were a good lay but that was all. I chose you because you were a good fuck and because you were alone. If you escape then you have nothing, understand? No-one but the other whore would-”

“Don’t fucking call him that!”

King scoffed and Alexander whimpered as King placed his boot on that back of Alexander’s head. Alexander whimpered again as King began to slowly drive Alexander’s face into the floor.

“You do not talk to your master like that,” King muttered almost lovingly. “Not to your soulmate,” King whispered.

Alexander felt a rush of anger at that, at the idea that King would still use that over him. He felt Thomas’ body sob around him as his face was mashed into the floor.

“You were so desperate, you were begging for me. Do you remember that first night?”

Alexander shuddered as he felt King’s hands on him, pulling him upright. He suddenly realised he was naked. He pulled his hand back and punched the man in the face. King shouted and dropped him. Alexander struggled to his feet but then King punched him in the face. Alexander fell to the ground and King punched him again and again.

Alexander groaned and felt blood pouring down his face. King rolled off him and kicked him again in the side.

“You know, you weren’t the first. You had to be the most fun though. Almost everyone else fought back at least once. A lot of them went to the police. Sometimes I had to get them hooked on some kind of drug to convince them but you? You were so desperate for the tiniest amount of approval that you let me do everything.”

“You’re a monster,” Alexander spat out. “You’re a monster who never loved me. And you’re damned to a lifetime without a fucking soulmate.”

“How could something like you possibly understand the concept of a soulmate?” King sneered out as he stepped onto Alexander’s chest and pressed down. Alexander struggled for breath for a long moment before King took the pressure off.

“I understand love,” Thomas announced. “I know what it’s like to be love and- and what it’s like to love someone. Soulmates I don’t know but honest to fuck, love I do. And that’s exactly why I’m here.”

Alexander wanted to cry at that, at the realisation that Thomas had indeed abandoned him for love.

“Well, let’s remind that love what you really are. Get him on the desk.”

That was all the warning Alexander got before he was being picked up and thrown onto the desk. His head hit the smooth surface and he whimpered. There was the sound of metal grating behind him and then King’s heavy footsteps approaching.

“Hold him still,” King ordered. He sounded almost bored with the whole thing and Alexander snarled at that. Then that thought was out of his mind as agony seared through him from something burning hot that King was pressing against one of his buttocks. Alexander could smell burned flesh in the air and he retched. No matter how hard he fought, he couldn’t break free and the pain was so intense he felt light headed.

When he was released he slipped to the floor, boneless. King used whatever it was that he was holding to deliver a blow to the ribs that knocked him into a pile of limbs on the floor. Alexander coughed again and he was sure that this time he had to be bringing up blood.

Then there was a bang from downstairs and King was moving to the door.

“What the hell was that?”

Alexander felt the body around him lurch to its feet. He paused a second, listening for King’s footsteps. When he had it, he launched himself at the man, ignoring the aches that covered his body. King quickly had him on the ground with his two hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Alexander gasped for air but nothing came in. He felt a headache start and his body felt limp. That was when King threw him back to the floor.

Alexander gasped in a breath and tried to crawl forwards but found he couldn’t, his limbs were too heavy and he had no energy. He heard a gun cock and he froze.

Alexander began to laugh and when he started he found he couldn’t stop.

“You think killing me will do anything?” Alexander felt his body ask. “You- you think I have anything out there? I have Alexander and that’s it. And- and he’s safe.”

“Guards,” King said softly. “Go to the whore’s cell. Mr Hamilton had been a pest for long enough. Have your fun with him and then put a bullet between his eyes.”

“No!” Alexander arched but he was kicked in the face again and he fell back. He heard two footsteps leaving the room and King chuckled as he crouched down.

“I think I’ll leave his corpse in your room for tonight, maybe chain you two up. So you can know what you’ve done. And you’ll take his clients, obviously. Let’s see how you act when you’re taking twice as many.”

“You fucking monster,” Alexander whispered.

“I thought you said you had nothing to live for?” King taunted, standing.

“I don’t,” Alexander whispered again. He struggled to his feet and then froze as he heard footsteps running towards him. He grinned broadly. “But those guards aren’t going to reach Alexander. Because the police are here. That’s why I’m here, King. Because I could have stayed in my cell but I wanted you to know, I wanted to know the despair and desperation you reached when you realised years of your life is about to come crashing down.”

“You’re lying.”

Alexander laughed loudly.

“HANDS UP!” Someone yelled down the corridor. Alexander’s laughs grew louder and he was finding it difficult to draw in full breaths between the agony in his ribs, the laughter and the blood trickling from his mouth.

Then he was blown backwards, landing hard on the floor, as he heard three gunshots ring out. He gasped but there was no air to draw in and he could feel warm tacky blood spreading onto the floor.

Alexander screamed and he felt, for just a moment, Thomas’ mind touching his.

“It’ll be okay now,” Thomas whispered. Alexander refused, pushed the thought to his soulmate but Thomas just smiled. “You’re going to be safe now, Alexander. You’re going to be happy, Alexander.”

“How can I be happy without you?” Alexander whispered, just as he felt his soul bond snap.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander woke to a white hospital bed. He sat up slightly and groaned at the pain that filled his body at that. He could feel that the sheets he was lying in were soft, far softer than anything he’d felt since he had woken up in that crate.

He lay still for a moment before he sat bolt upright. Pain sliced through his head and he shouted out in pain. He put a hand to his head and groaned.

“Lie back down, sweetie.” A nurse dressed in light blue scrubs hurried forwards and gently pushed Alexander back down. Alexander groaned and lay down. He let his head rest against the pillow and smiled at that. He was in a single bed with a pillow.

“We got out,” Alexander muttered softly. The nurse smiled and nodded.

“Yes, sweetie.”

Alexander smiled at that and tried to slowly sit up. Every muscle in his body was complaining and he groaned again.

“Why do I feel like shit?” Alexander mumbled.

“Well, we’re not sure but it looks like you completed your bond recently. That’s very tiring.”

“My bond?”

“You could have had sensations your soulmate should be feeling, maybe smell or taste. Occasionally you could even have dreams but that would require a strong bond.”

Alexander blinked at her for a moment before he shot upright.

“Thomas!” Alexander stared in horror as the nurse’s face fell. “I- I felt him! Oh my God. I felt him get shot!”

“Thomas Jefferson?”

“He’s my soulmate. He- he doesn’t know but fuck. Fuck! Where is he?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“But- but we’re soulmates!” Alexander exclaimed. “Under law soulmates are one person!”

“Until I have some kind of paperwork to ensure that you’re both aware you’re soulmates then I can’t tell you anything. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing? Please, fuck I’ll do anything.” Alexander felt something wrench in his gut as he realised just how desperate he was. He clamoured out of the bed and knelt on the floor, head bowed. He felt his heart thundering in his head but it didn’t matter. He just needed Thomas. “You can do whatever you want,” Alexander whispered. “And I won’t do a thing.”

“No, sweetie.” The nurse knelt down and gently raised his head. Alexander stared into her green eyes, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. “I can’t do that to you. What I can do is- is let in the visitor who’s been waiting for you.”

“Visitor?”

“Yes. She can sit by your bed while I try to find out something about Thomas Jefferson. I- I know he made it to the hospital.”

“Thank you,” Alexander whispered. The nurse sighed and nodded.

“Now get back into the bed and I’ll send the visitor in.”

 

Thomas lay in a small room. He could smell the heat but more than that, he could see it. He could see mosquitos flying around the room and the heatwaves. In front of him was a beautiful woman who looked far too tired to be healthy.

She was singing a soft melody in a language he didn’t recognise but at the same time it felt so familiar.

“Mama, please don’t go.” Thomas felt himself saying. He wondered for a moment why his voice sounded so high pitched but he couldn’t concentrate on it, couldn’t concentrate on anything much. The woman smiled weakly.

“I’ll never leave you,” She whispered. “Listen to my song. Remember it and you’ll never lose me.”

“I don’t want a song. I want you.”

“I’m sorry, Alex.” The woman gently stroked Thomas’ hair. “Carry my song in your heart and I’ll never leave you.”

Thomas felt tears trickling down his cheeks as he listened to the woman’s voice slowly fade into nothingness and her eyes flickered shut.

 

Alexander waited until the door was closed and then he stood again. His legs were weak but he didn’t care. He could see that there were plenty of bandages wrapped around him, including one at his ankle. He bent down to unwind that one. There was no way he could get out of the hospital in a gown and shoes were necessary in the real world.

“Alexander?”

Alexander froze at the voice and looked up to see Eliza standing in the doorway. There was another woman next to her who looked at Alexander almost calculatingly. The other woman was taller, with darker skin and was wearing a peach coloured dress.

“Nice dress,” Alexander muttered, pointing to the taller woman. “Nice colour.”

“I wouldn’t know,” The woman responded. Alexander paused and then chuckled.

“Well, sorry but I need to go find him.” Alexander stood and began to limp forwards. Eliza bit her lip but the other woman blocked his way. “Get out of the way,” Alexander warned. The woman looked him up and down and Alexander felt himself bristle.

“Why?”

“Because I need to find my soulmate!” Alexander shouted. The woman arched an eyebrow.

“Don’t we all.”

“Angie-” Eliza started.

“Get out of my fucking way,” Alexander growled.

“You’re gonna try to get around the hospital looking like that?” The woman scoffed. “You’ll be caught instantly.”

“I don’t care. I need to find him.”

“Who are you talking about, Alexander?” Eliza asked quietly.

“Thomas,” Alexander whispered. “Thomas is my soulmate and he- he got shot.”

“Then he’ll be in surgery,” The woman muttered. “You can’t help him.”

“He got shot because of me,” Alexander whispered. “He- he died because- because-” He sank to the floor and covered his face with his hands as he began to sob. He felt hands on his shoulder but they were all wrong. They weren’t Thomas’ wide hands, they were small and fragile.

“Let’s get you back onto the bed,” Eliza said softly. Alexander nodded weakly and clambered into the bed. Eliza tucked the blanket around him and Alexander snuggled into the warmth.

“When did you find out he was your soulmate?” The woman asked.

“What’s your name?” Alexander countered.

“Angelica. Angelica Schuyler, Eliza’s sister.”

“I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“You are not one I could forget,” Angelica said with a smirk. “You’re the reason a bullet ended up in my little sister’s shoulder.”

“Angie-” Eliza muttered, clearly uncomfortable. Alexander turned to Eliza and frowned.

“You’re also the reason she never got sold as a whore.” Angelica shrugged. “I figure it evens out pretty decently.” Angelica held her hand out and Alexander stared at it. He then stared at her face.

“Your sister is the reason my soulmate lost a week of his life,” Alexander spat out. “Why I had to hold him in the evening just so he believed it was possible for there to be physical contact without pain.” Alexander saw Eliza flinch but he didn’t take back his words. “He- the guards never acted the same around him after that! They didn’t care if they hurt him permanently, they just cared if he could fuck people!”

“Alexander, I- I’m so sorry,” Eliza whispered. Alexander sighed and shook his head.

“Thomas told you to run. Told us both to run because he’s a fucking idiot but I- I don’t blame you.” Alexander sighed and leant his head back. “I just want my soulmate back.”

 

Thomas hunched down further as he heard the wind whipping around him. He could hear screams but he didn’t know if they were from his own throat or a mile off. He’d known the hurricane was coming but he didn’t know it would be this bad.

He stood slightly and tried to run but the wind knocked him flat on his back. He tried to crawl but barely moved as the mud sucked him down and the winds tried to blast him. The rain was pouring down and the village he’d spent his entire life in was unrecognisable to his eyes.

Thomas looked up just in time for a piece of board to fly at his head and knock him back into the mud, knocking him out instantly.

 

Alexander picked at the duvet impatiently. He wanted to go and see his soulmate, not be stuck in a fucking hospital bed. The door opened and he snapped his head up. At first he expected the guards to enter but instead it was Lafayette.

Lafayette and Alexander stared at each other for a long moment before two other people entered the room. Alexander looked at John and Hercules and frowned.

“What- what are you doing here?”

“We uh-” Hercules coughed awkwardly. “We were told that you were being rescued today. We- we wanted to visit you.”

“You haven’t seen me in…” Alexander trailed off as he realised he didn’t even know how long it had been.

“Two years,” John supplied softly.

“Two years?” Alexander asked. “I was- I was gone for two years?”

“Yeah, dude,” Hercules muttered. “It was- it was scary. We called. Swear we did, just- you fell off the grid. Figured you’d found your soulmate or a partner and moved.”

“Well I did find my soulmate and I did move. Quite far actually,” Alexander stated acidly. The three flinched at that.

“So who’s your soulmate?” John asked softly.

“Thomas. Thomas Jefferson. Something I’ve never fucking managed to tell him though because he’s traumatised that the last man who told him that decided to whore him out!” Alexander snapped. He saw the three recoil and he shook his head. “Why the fuck are you even here?”

“We used to be friends.” John sat down on the edge of the bed and Alexander shook his head.

“Yeah. And then we didn’t stay in touch.”

“And you got kidnapped and whored out by a mad-man, it make communication a bit tough,” John snapped out. Alexander raised an eyebrow at that and John stared at him, eyes wide open. “I am- so sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t mean-”

“You’re a bastard,” Alexander stated. “But you’re a bastard with a sense of humour. If you really think that’s the most offensive thing someone has said to me you’re also an idiot.”

“What was it like in there?” Lafayette asked as he sat down in one of the seats. Alexander sighed.

“Cold. Always so fucking cold. We- we were naked during the day and when we settled down for night we’d just been washed so we were wet. Either we used our one blanket each to dry ourselves with or we used our clothes.”

“You know most people would hate the sex.” Hercules sat down as he spoke. “The cold’s not normally a first concern.”

“Yeah, you’ve never been worried your balls are gonna drop off after a shower.”

They laughed at that and Alexander smiled softly. They weren’t back to normal but he knew he couldn’t really hold a grudge against them, they hadn’t done anything after all.

 

Thomas stared at the ceiling, a grey that was somehow ugly. He heard a noise next to him and he rolled to his side to come face to face with- himself.

The other Thomas smiled weakly.

“What’re you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep,” Thomas admitted quietly. Dream Thomas gently reached out and pulled him close.

“You gotta get your sleep,” Dream Thomas whispered into Thomas’ hair.

“Open your eyes,” Thomas commanded softly. Dream Thomas opened his eyes and Thomas felt himself falling in love as he stared into the voids of dark brown that seemed so fantastically alive. Thomas leant forwards and gently kissed the other man. “I love you, Thomas.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

 

Thomas felt himself being ripped from the soft dream world and everything was agony for a long moment as he tried to work out where he was.

“Okay, he’s back in sinus rhythm. He’s back with us.”


	13. Chapter 13

When Thomas woke he did it slowly. He groaned and flicked his eyes open. He frowned, confused when he couldn’t see anything. Then he shook his head. Of course he couldn’t see anything.

“Thomas,” Alexander whispered. Thomas turned his head towards the noise and there was a soft hand on his forehead. “You terrified me.”

“What- where am I?” Thomas croaked out.

“A hospital. We- we got out. We got out!” Alexander almost whispered. Thomas smiled widely. “And I swear to fuck, if you ever pull that shit again I’ll kill you.”

“If that’s what it takes then that’s what I’ll do,” Thomas stated.

“Did you have sex with me just so you could say goodbye? Was that goodbye sex?”

“Yeah.” Thomas saw no point in lying at this point. Alexander huffed an angry breath

“You fucking used our first time to say goodbye to you?”

“I had to go, Alexander.”

“I am fucking pissed at you, Jefferson.”

“Did he get caught?” Thomas countered. Alexander was silent for a long moment and Thomas grinned.

“Oh, get that stupid grin off your face. Yes, they all got caught. Some of the lackeys flipped and King is going to jail for the rest of his life.”

“I’m glad.”

“Also, you have a visitor.”

“A- visitor?” Thomas frowned as he tried to think who’d visit him.

“Okay so, the rules the nurses told me are that you’re not allowed to stand up. You’ve got a catheter and all that in so try not to jostle that.”

“I thought the point of getting out of there was so I no longer had to have things shoved in me?” Thomas asked. Alexander chuckled gently.

“You’ve also got IVs in. So do I, so that’s what the wheels are. They’re giving us nutrients, water and pain killers. Trust me, you do not want to be taken off the pain killers. They’re getting us onto solid food but our stomachs have shrunk so boring medical stuff, yadda yadda.”

“Did you fall asleep?” Thomas asked. Alexander sighed.

“Basically, do what they tell you to.”

“If I remember you were always the one with the problem there.”

“He shot you three times in the chest.” Alexander said softly. Thomas sighed and nodded. “It’s- pretty miraculous you’re alive. One hit your sternum and cracked it, breaking a couple of your ribs in the process. Moving is gonna be agony. One of them hit your shoulder and went through the muscle and the last one- it went through your lung. It collapsed. You just about survived with one lung but- on the operating table your heart stopped.”

“Wow,” Thomas muttered. “He really hated me, didn’t he?”

“At the moment I fucking hate you. Take this seriously. Your- your ribs have metal plates on them right now holding them together. I’m in the room next door to this. They refused to give us a double room and when I suggested we just share a bed they got real quiet so I guess that’s something that doesn’t happen in the real world.”

“We need to relearn a lot, don’t we?” Thomas whispered. Alexander sighed. Thomas felt Alexander’s lips press gently against his.

“I’ll be here. For all of it.”

“Alexander, you- you have your soulmate.”

“What?” Alexander froze. Thomas sighed.

“I know you’ve met them. You- you describe things in colour. You have as long as I can remember. What we have- it’s nice but it’s not a soul bond. You’re free now. You should go find them.”

“Thomas, I swear to you I am right where I need to be.” Alexander kissed Thomas again before he could begin to complaining. “Anyway, you have a visitor.” With that, the door opened and Thomas tensed at the sound. Then there was the pattering of paws and Thomas gasped softly.

“Is that-”

“Yes,” Alexander whispered. Thomas gasped and felt tears appear in his eyes.

“Grizzle?” Thomas whispered. A familiar bark rang out and Thomas whimpered. “Heel, that’s a good boy.” Grizzle’s paw foots continued until Thomas felt a wet nose nudging against his hand. He gently traced up Grizzle’s head until he could stroke the dog. Grizzle whined and let his head rest against Thomas’ leg. “How did you find him?” Thomas asked.

“I found him, actually.” The new voice in the room made Thomas freeze. There was a familiar creak and wheeling sound as a wheelchair approached. “Well, found you more like. You’re a lot more difficult to find.”

“James,” Thomas whispered.

“It’s good to see you.” James sounded a little choked up and Thomas smiled.

“I’m so fucking sorry, James. You were right about everything. He hit me, he raped me. He- he did everything. And I hated it but- but he was my soulmate!”

“Hey, it’s okay.” James laid a gentle hand on Thomas’ arm. “Look, I- I blamed you for what you said for an entire day. The next day Grizzle growled at me until I got out of bed and I went to your apartment. Then I was told because I wasn’t your soulmate I wasn’t allowed your information. I tried to track you down but you vanished. I- I took a year off college because I broke down. I couldn’t take it anymore, Thomas. I was consumed with guilt that I’d let you go.”

“You didn’t let me.”

“But I didn’t manage to stop you. In the end isn’t that worse?” James asked softly. Thomas shook his head ferociously.

“That’s never worse. I swear. And if you’re still- none of it was your fault. It was mine.”

“It was King’s,” Alexander butted in. “It was King’s fault.”

“I can settle with that,” James said. Thomas smiled and nodded.

“And we’ll see that bastard rot,” Alexander stated. He leant forwards and gently kissed Thomas again.

“I won’t see much of anything,” Thomas countered. Alexander sighed and Thomas chuckled. “You love me really.”

“You’re lucky I do.”

“And I never forget it.”

 

“Do you know what he burned into me?” Thomas asked. He was pretty sure it was after a good hour but he wasn’t sure. James had placed Grizzle on Thomas’ bed and the dog was wrapped around his legs, not allowed near his chest in case he agitated the injury further.

“Burned into?” James asked, sounding sick and as if he didn’t really want to know. Alexander sighed.

“King’s whore,” Alexander stated. “It- it was a brand. A crown in the middle and the words around the outside. Apparently his fucking God complex extended further than we thought at first.”

“I’m amazed it could,” Thomas whispered. Grizzle whined at his feet and Thomas began to scratch the dog’s head.

“You’ve got a lot of scarring,” Alexander stated. “The chain cut in around your ankle and neck. The ankle’s worse but the neck’s more visible. Your back’s a mess as well and that’s not even taking into account how many people apparently liked to bite you.”

“What can I say, I taste good,” Thomas muttered. The knowledge of those scars didn’t really phase him. He couldn’t see them, he had no idea what he looked like. His body worked for the most part and so he didn’t care about the bits of skin that were scarred or bruised until they hurt.

“How can you talk about it so calmly?” James choked out. Thomas frowned and turned his head to his friend. “You- you two are just joking about being scarred.”

“What should we do?” Thomas asked. “James, that place was hell and- and now we’re out. I didn’t think I’d survive it. A couple of scars? It’s nothing.”

“It’s not a couple,” Alexander admitted. “King- King fucked you up. The bullet injuries are ugly.”

“So are my eyes.” Thomas shrugged. “They don’t make me.”

“First off, your eyes are beautiful,” Alexander argued. “Second off, you’re right and none of this makes you. Doesn’t mean you can’t be pissed at him for scarring you.”

Thomas smiled at that and reached out for Alexander. Alexander seemed to get the hint as a moment later there were soft lips pressing against his own.

“They were gonna kill you,” Thomas whispered. Alexander stiffened. “I told them you were all I was living for and so King was going to kill you. He was going to make his guards rape you then kill you and then leave me with your dead body so I knew it was my fault.”

“It wouldn’t have been.” Alexander kissed Thomas’ forehead softly. “I swear.”

Thomas felt tears appear in his eyes and he began to sob. Alexander pulled him into a gentle hug as Thomas felt the tears washing away the tension that had been present in him since the first time King had hit him.

 

When night had fallen Thomas was alone again. He couldn’t fall asleep with the alien sensation of having no-one near him. At night he’d always had Alexander. During the day there had been a guard or a client. Now there was no-one.

Not even Grizzle had been allowed to stay, despite James and Alexander’s arguments. Thomas had spent that argument tense and terrified, waiting for the slap that never came. Eventually James agreed to continue looking after the dog until Thomas was back on his feet.

Thomas tossed and turned, the only sound in the room the regular beeping of his heart. They’d turned the monitor down for him to sleep but he could still hear it loud and clear.

Then the door clicked open.

Thomas froze and waited for a guard to come in or worse, King himself. He kept himself perfectly still as the door closed and heavy footsteps approached. He felt his breathing speed up as he considered the ramifications of King being in the hospital, Alexander wouldn’t be safe.

He felt a hand burrow under his blanket and he let the blanket fall away. Then there were hands pulling at his gown, tugging it apart. He felt tears in his eyes but he couldn’t move a muscle as the stranger’s hands finally reached his crotch.

That was when the stranger leant forwards and kissed Thomas deeply, tongue delving into the unresisting mouth.

“You were a bad boy in there.”

Thomas let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding as Washington’s soft voice reached his ears. He forced a smile onto his face.

“Washington,” Thomas breathed out.

“I couldn’t leave something as precious as you behind.” Thomas winced as he felt the cold metal of Washington’s wedding ring brush against his warm skin. “That would almost be criminal.” Washington kissed Thomas again and Thomas tried to control himself, tried not to bolt.

“I got King, didn’t I?”

“Yes you did. A clever bad boy.” Thomas felt the bed dip next to him as Washington sat down. “But bad boys should be punished, should they not?”

“P-punished?” Thomas fought to keep his voice even but he knew he lost. Washington chuckled gently.

“Get on your knees and everything will make sense.”

Thomas slowly clambered out of bed. The calming haze he’d managed to enter with the drugs stopped abruptly as he realised how much agony his body was in. He didn’t make a noise as Washington approached him. Thomas heard Washington’s zipper come undone and he unhooked his mind from his body, letting it drift.

Alexander was free, that was all Thomas needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while. I'm going through stuff

It took a week for Alexander to be discharged. It took a further month for Thomas to be released. Thomas limped out of the hospital with Alexander on one side and Grizzle on the other. Thomas’ parents had been in touch briefly, had reminded him that the money was there but they wanted nothing further to do with him.

It was a lot of money, more than enough for Alexander and Thomas to purchase a small two bedroom house. It had a garden big enough for Grizzle to enjoy but not so big that it would be impossible for Thomas to get around.

Alexander had talked about maybe going back to his old friends at law school, maybe try to get a job as a lawyer. Whenever he brought up the idea, Thomas smiled softly. He knew that Alexander would excel as a lawyer but he just didn’t know where he fit in that plan.

The first night that Thomas got back from the hospital he lay in bed. It felt strange knowing that Washington wouldn’t come in. Grizzle lay in his bed and Thomas held him close. There was a knock on his door and he sat up in bed. Grizzle whined gently at the movement and jumped off the bed.

“Wh- who is it?” Thomas called out.

“It’s me, Thomas. It’s Alexander.”

“Come in.”

Alexander’s footsteps were quiet as he approached the bed. Thomas felt the bed dip next to him and he put a hand out. Alexander grasped it tightly.

“I uh- I couldn’t sleep,” Alexander admitted quietly. “I’ve been having these nightmares. Nightmares of King. Of being- being alone and- and scared. Blindfolded while he beats me or rapes me and knowing I don’t have anyone to help me.”

“It’s over now,” Thomas replied. He leaned forwards and felt out for Alexander’s face. He felt tears on his cheeks and he wiped them away before he pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “We’re safe.”

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Alexander asked softly. Thomas nodded.

“Of course, darling. Be careful of my ribs and know that there’s a good chance Grizzle will lick you awake.”

Alexander chuckled gently as he lay down. Thomas slowly manoeuvred so that he could lie flat on his back while not taking up too much space. Alexander snuggled into his side, latching onto Thomas’ arm like a koala bear. He let his head rest on Thomas’ good shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

“I love you, Thomas,” Alexander whispered. “I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I- I’m sorry we couldn’t get out before- before…”

“None of it was your fault.” Thomas kissed Alexander gently. “And none of it was worse than what he’d already put me through.”

“He burned a brand into you,” Alexander murmured. He slowly reached his hand around until his hands were skimming the edge of the brand. Thomas sighed. “He burned _his_ brand into you.”

“That’s not exactly the worst thing he did to me,” Thomas muttered. “It’s- it’s not the worst by far.”

“But he’s in the past,” Alexander said softly. “It’s just us now. We’re safe.”

“We’re safe.” Thomas kissed Alexander deeply. He felt Grizzle clamber onto the bed and he smiled as he laid back.

 

Next morning Alexander was out, meeting up with an old law friend again. Thomas spent the first hour slowly moving around the house, mapping it out in his head. It had been so long since he’d had to move alone and having Grizzle next to him helped but it was still unusual.

He’d had a strange dream and it wasn’t shifting from his brain. He’d seen in full colour and it seemed to make his blindness all the more obvious. It had been a nightmare, as a man with King’s voice dragged him into a bedroom and made him scream over and over again.

The doorbell rang and Thomas jumped slightly. He slowly navigated his way through the house until he came to the front door. It took him a moment to unlock the door but then he did.

“Hello?” Thomas half asked. Grizzle growled low in his throat and Thomas tensed slightly. The dog had growled at King too.

“Thomas,” Washington whispered.

“How- how did you find me?” Thomas asked, gripping the door a bit too tight.

“I’m a police officer. My job is finding people. Is Alexander in?”

“N-no.” Thomas regretted the words the moment they were out of his mouth as Washington was on him, stripping his clothes and pushing him backwards. Thomas hit the wall with some force and he whimpered. “Not my ribs,” Thomas whimpered. He expected a punch to come but nothing did. Instead Washington kissed him deeply.

“I’d never hurt you.” Thomas heard the door click shut and Grizzle began to growl. Thomas whimpered at that. “Your dog is getting annoyed at me,” Washington stated. As he turned, Thomas felt the gun in the man’s holster.

“Grizzle, heel!” Thomas snapped out. Grizzle whined but padded forwards. “Give me- give me a moment.” Thomas strode into the garden and then turned to Grizzle. “You can’t protect me from this, boy. He got me out. He got Alexander out. I have to return the favour.” Grizzle whined as if he could actually understand Thomas and Thomas sighed. “Stay.” Thomas then walked back into the house and closed the door.

Washington was on him in a moment, kissing and nipping at his lips as he pressed him against a countertop. Washington manoeuvred him until Thomas was bent over the table. Thomas put his head down on the wood. King or not, captured or not, this was his place.

This was how he could earn a place by the side of someone like Alexander Hamilton.

 

“Do you want a job?” Alexander asked softly. Thomas let out a murmur of a question and Alexander sighed. “It’s not a- a money thing. Your parents set us up and Aaron says I’d be in a good place to sue the fuck out of King and the whole ring. We- well, King was living like a millionaire off us. Only fair that we do the same.”

“I don’t think I could handle one,” Thomas admitted. “I mean, if someone shouted at me I’d drop to my knees. I can’t do anything physical, not with my ribs in the state they are. And my eyes means that most jobs don’t want me anyway.”

“You were gonna get a law degree, right?”

“I only got through two years and that was a long time ago.” Thomas kissed the top of Alexander’s head. “Still stuck on the shouting thing as well. I don’t know how much respect I could maintain if I let anyone who went up against me fuck me.”

“Would you still do that?” Alexander asked after a moment. Thomas paused before he frowned.

“I don’t know. I- I haven’t exactly been leaving the house much.”

“I think you should. It’d do you some good. Also I can’t keep walking Grizzle if I’m serious about getting back into law.”

“I know.” Thomas sighed. “I know. I- I can look after Grizzle and-”

“Hey.” Alexander shifted and Thomas was pretty sure he was staring into Thomas’ eyes. “I love Grizzle, he’s fucking adorable. I would take care of him completely if I thought it would help you. But I don’t think it’ll help and I want to help you.”

“Thank you,” Thomas whispered. He leant forwards and Alexander kissed him gently. “So how is Aaron?” Thomas asked, settling back down. Alexander sensed the subject change and sighed but allowed it.

“Guilty. Of course. I keep on trying to tell him that what happened to me wasn’t his fault but he hasn’t got it yet. At least it means he’s getting me good coffee. And calling in some of his best lawyers to sue King. He wants to meet you actually, he’s pretty sure he can nail King on soul bond abuse.”

“Soulmates can’t-”

“Abuse each other, I know.” Alexander sighed. “That’s so fucking dumb. No, I meant that lying to you, making you sign the contracts meaning you’re soulmates, all of that is illegal. You’re entitled to more money than me because of it. Look, even if you don’t want that bastard’s money you should do it. If he spends a single day of his life free then I want him to spend it penniless because of what he put us through.”

“I could maybe donate some of it?” Thomas asked softly. Alexander made a noise as if to indicate he should go on and Thomas sighed. It was sometimes difficult to work out the dynamic between him and Alexander. In the cell it had been easy, they were each other’s other half and the only thing they could rest on.

Now they were out in the real world and Thomas knew he wasn’t giving enough to the relationship. Sure, he’d become Washington’s booty call and it had technically been his money that had bought the house but he wasn’t able to have sex with Alexander, not that the other man had brought it up. Thomas kept the house as clean as he could, he cooked the meals he remembered but this house was different to King’s and it had been a long time since he had cooked.

Sometimes he didn’t even remember he was meant to cook until Alexander came home, so lost in memories of the cell, of never ending blackness as he waited for Alexander to be his light. On those days Alexander never shouted or raised a hand to him, just gently guided him to the sofa and put on some kind of radio drama or narrated movie. Alexander would pile blankets on both of them while softly ordering a takeaway over the phone.

When, almost inevitably, Thomas broke down, Alexander would be there to just hold him and promise him that he wasn’t alone and he never would be again.

Thomas had never been in a relationship like it. The closest he could think of was James but that was platonic and nowhere near as encapsulating. If Thomas didn’t know any better then he would have said that Alexander truly was the other half of his soul.

Luckily Thomas knew better than to hope for his soulmate.

“What are you thinking?” Alexander whispered. Thomas shrugged.

“Just- I- I remember this one time- I broke a bottle. It- it wasn’t even- I- I dunno.”

“Go on.” Alexander gently took Thomas’ hand.

“Well- King was- he was hitting me. I tried to get away from him and- I broke a bottle. Some kind of alcohol. He screamed at me and then- he stabbed my arms with half of it and sent me to the ER alone. It was after Grizzle was gone and I was- I was so scared. He said I deserved it because I wasted the alcohol. I cost him money.”

“I want to kill that son of a bitch.” Alexander whispered. Thomas chuckled dryly.

“Well he’s in prison for-”

“No, Thomas, that’s not-” Alexander sighed. “Just time out. Wh- why are you telling me this now?”

“Just- I forget sometimes how different you two are.” The moment it had come out of Thomas’ mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Alexander stood abruptly and stalked a few steps away. Thomas frowned and stood shakily. Grizzle whined at his heels and Thomas tried to follow Alexander’s pacing. “What’s wrong?”

“Look, Thomas I- I know- fuck. I know we haven’t talked about what we are but what do you think it is? Are we just friends with boundary issues? PTSD buddies? People who fucked once?”

“You’re my friend,” Thomas whispered. “I- I love you.”

“Then- then boyfriends.” Alexander slowly walked forwards. He took one of Thomas’ arms and rolled the sleeves down. He ran his fingers over the raised scar he finally had the story behind. “I know your body, Thomas. And I- I know so much more. But sometimes I wonder if- I wonder if I’m speaking a foreign language to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“What would you do if I ordered you to get on your knees?” Alexander whispered. Thomas blinked in surprise at a sudden stabbing pain in his chest. “Thomas?” Thomas slowly sank to the floor and Alexander gasped in a breath.

“I’m sorry.” Thomas bowed his head as he spoke. He heard Alexander crouch down next to him and he wondered for a moment what was happening.

“Thomas-” Alexander sounded heartbroken and Thomas began to cry softly. “Come on. Get back onto the sofa with me.”

Thomas stumbled to the sofa and sat down. Grizzle jumped into his lap and Thomas buried his face in the dog’s thick fur. When he’d managed to calm himself down slightly he turned to Alexander.

“Thomas, do you know the way to the police station from here?” Alexander asked softly. Thomas shook his head. “Do you know the way to the nearest hospital?” Thomas shook his head again and Alexander sighed. “Do you know the way to John, Herc and Laf’s house? And James’ house?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. The first time I hit you, I don’t fucking care what’s going on, the first time I hit you go to one of those places.”

“Alexander-”

“No.” Alexander grasped Thomas’ hands. “I don’t care, okay? I don’t think I’d ever hit you but- but if I did- then I’m not myself anymore. My friends would help you, I know James would. I’ll teach you the way to the hospital and the police station so you know how to get to them. But you- you have to promise me this, Thomas, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And if I ever try to sleep with you when you don’t want it or pressure you into sex then go to one of our friends. I- I don’t know how much the police or ambulance would help you but our friends will.” Alexander sighed. “I love you, Thomas. I love you so fucking much. I would sell everything in this house if it made you feel better. That money will be yours and yours alone. I won’t touch it. I swear.”

“I trust you.”

“I know.” Alexander smiled and gently kissed Thomas. “But I’m not King and you are not the same man you were when he trapped you.”

“I- I think I might like to donate some to male domestic abuse shelters,” Thomas said softly. “I- I know that- that there are more women abused and maybe- maybe-”

“I think it sounds like a fantastic idea,” Alexander whispered. Thomas smiled and Alexander kissed him once more. He was emotionally stunted but he knew happiness, it was curled up with his dog and his boyfriend without a care in the world.


End file.
